Labyrinth 2: The Return to the Labyrinth
by Elenna Telrunya
Summary: The Labyrinth named its Chosen, but can she save the life of Sarah, her mother, and bring true happiness to her father, Jareth? Arianna, the Chosen, must face dangers untold and hardships unnumbered to secure her place in the Underground. JS! COMPLETE!
1. The Girl's Suffering

_Hello readers! Yes, I am back with this new version on the Labyrinth 2 story...the old one got lost when my computer shut down. It will be removed so sorry to the previous readers who did enjoy it, but it wasn't getting that much hits anyway. I plan on updating this tomorrow night but don't expect the chapters to come quickly! Thank you to my patient fans and readers who continue to read my fanfics!  
_

_PLEASE REVEIW!!!  
_

**

* * *

**

**Labyrinth 2**

_**Return to the Labyrinth**_

* * *

**Chapter 1: The Girl's suffering…**

_As the world sweeps through…everything you wanted I have done…though my kingdom is great…I ask for so little, just let me rule you, and you can have…please bring him back, please…Sarah_

"Sarah!" cried out a very loud voice from behind the frightened twenty-year old, who looked around the stage in panic.

"You have no power over me!" She screamed as she fell to her knees, tears falling down her checks.

Everyone around her stood staring in confusion, wondering what in the world got into their beautifully, talented star as she continued to cry. Sure, it was only one night away from opening but Sarah had done so many shows with this production that it frightened most of her colleagues to see her this way.

"Sarah, are you alright?" asked David who quickly ran to her side, rubbing her back. Both of them were cousins, having only met two years ago with this production because of Sarah's real mother, and were quite inseparable.

"Let's take a break for about ten minutes but I want everybody back here pronto at 10:00," the director stated as he looked at his watch before heading over to where Sarah was at. "My dear, what has gotten into you? Ever since we brought out this play, you have had nothing but troublesome thoughts…nightmares even!"

"I'm sorry sir," Sarah said plainly as she calmed down. "I really don't know what's wrong with me. I promise, I'll be back at ten with a smile."

"Do so Sarah," the director nodded. "If I get one more outburst, Leah will have to take over the role. I can't chance this happening tomorrow night."

"She'll be fine sir," David stated. "I'll bring the old Sarah back!"

_As if, _Sarah thought to herself.

Four months ago, when Joe-the director-came to Sarah with this whole idea of a play based off her old book _The Labyrinth_, Sarah was going crazy with random memories playing through her head. After the ordeal in the Labyrinth, Sarah was sent to her mother in New York where she could neither see Toby again nor her friends from the Labyrinth. It seemed like the only way she could actually talk to Hoggle and the others was through the old mirror in her room. But Linda broke that the night she returned after seeing Sarah's room in such a messy state.

"What's up Sarah? And don't pull the 'it's nothing' card on me," David asked in great concern as they sat themselves on a bench outside. "Joe's right, something very odd has been happening to you and it has to do with this play."

"Not right now David. You wouldn't be able to understand," Sarah admitted sadly as she looked up into the trees, only to gasp as she saw a very familiar white barn owl perched on one of the branches. "Please, just leave me alone." She suddenly got up and started running through the park just outside the studio, heading over to her favorite secluded area where she use to take Toby when he was first home from the hospital.

_Why? Why now do these memories plaque me so much? Is it because of the owls I have been seeing? Is it because I'm so close to home? _Sarah thought hard as she sat on the ground, surrounded by lilies and roses. _I have to get a hold of myself before I lose my career. I mean, he died right? That's why he hasn't answered my calls like Hoggle and the others had. That's why he didn't come the night- _Sarah choked back the tears of her horrible memory. Had if really been only three years since that night? She had to go through so many therapists, none succeeding in bringing Sarah out of her depression. No one did…except when she met David. He was her mother's nephew…had just came home from a school in Germany where he graduated from. Never had even heard of him, but the moment he met Sarah…she returned.

"_Sarah,"_ called out a voice on the wind, a memory from the past. Sarah clasped her hands over her ears as her name was called again and again.

"No!" she cried as wave after wave of emotions spilled out of her. "Not anymore! I can't stand this! He's dead! He's dead and gone! He'll never know about me…about my feelings!" She began to cry harder. "JARETH!"

Her scream rung out through the kingdom…a sweet woman's voice that had not been heard in five long years. The sounds of wings flapping could be heard as their King departed for a second time that day.

_I'm comin__g __Sarah…_

* * *

_Please remember to reveiw!!!!_


	2. The Girl's Call

_Hey guys! Here's that second chapter I promise...I'm working on chapter 5 now so the other chapters will be posted up daily for a bit...I am working on the Kingdom Hearts story as well and will try to catch up with the other stories as soon as I can...I started school but I will work on these on the breaks I get! Thanks to those who have reviewed so far but I would like to see more!_

_PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!!!!  
_

* * *

Labyrinth 2

Return to the Labyrinth

* * *

Chapter 2: The Girl's Call…

As promised, Sarah had returned to the stage with a huge smile on her face…ready to perform for anyone who cared to watch. However, she could not fool one pair of mismatched eyes as she crossed the stage.

_My dear Sarah…you have grown so well…but why so torn up? What has caused you to play puppet behind a mask? _The mismatched eyes thought to himself as he waited for practice to be over. He had waited so long to hear her voice call out his name…only to find her crying in a beautiful garden about god-knows what! But he was a patient being…he would wait till the time was right. She was ready for him, but he was not ready for her.

"Very good ladies and gentlemen, I think we'll do very well tomorrow night! I do want all of you to get a rested night…that means no drinking parties Sid! And do remember that everyone needs to be here at noon tomorrow," the director announced as he also began to read off the understudies that would perform tomorrow night. At that moment, Sarah walked off of the stage, smiling as David waved at her to come to him.

The mismatched eyes glared at the young boy…a threat. _Come now, Sarah…would you have the heart to call my name when you already have a suitor? My dear…you are in for one rough night if you think I will play your games!_

"What are we in for tonight Sarah? How about-"David began but he saw Sarah's fake smile and stopped in the middle of what he was saying. "Or I could go out to the club and leave you alone like you said you wanted earlier." Her smile came into focus at his statement as she suddenly took off to the parking lot. As late as it was, she really needed the sleep as David could tell.

When she arrived at her house, the first things she noticed were the strange smell that immediately filled her lungs. It was the smell of earth and of magic…a very odd combination for her house but it was also overpowering. Turning quickly around as she slammed her front door, Sarah began searching through the pitch black room, being very sure not to make a sound or make any actions toward the light switch. She could tell that there was someone else in her house, but who, she could only fear the worst.

Swiftly crawling to one of the tables next to the blue couch in her living room, Sarah began to reach in one of the drawers, pulling out a small gun she got when she first moved into the apartment.

As soon as her hand grabbed the gun, another hand shot out into the dark, grabbing her wrist and forcing her to drop the gun to the floor. She then began to fight her adversary, using all of her strength to successfully pull away from him and run towards the back door. The opponent was quick, running out in front of her, grabbing her as she hit him (apparently male) in the chest at full force, nearly knocking him to the ground.

"Let go of me!" she began to panic, fighting harder and harder to get away from him again but with little success this time. "Please! Don't hurt me!"

"I would never harm you, you foolish child," came a calm, seductive, and all too familiar cold voice that made Sarah's movement and heart stop in an instant. Gasping, she jumped back away from the man as she heard his footsteps back up a bit.

"It can't be!" she cried out-whether in joy or in anger, she wasn't really sure but when the lights suddenly came on, her dream had became a reality as the Goblin King stared down at her with a masked face that was purely unreadable.

"Oh but it is my dear," he stated coldly, crossing his arms across his chest in a very defiant matter.

Taking a shuttering breath as the memories of the past rolled through her head, Sarah's eyes began to mist over as her anger began to build. "WHY?" she cried out.

"You called on my dear, did you not?" he asked with his voice to venomous that it stung Sarah's heart like pin needles.

She then burst out in a cold laughter. "Oh so now the high and mighty king comes to the heroine's rescue!" she stated very loudly. "It's only been five years, so where's the harm in coming to her now?"

"You are not very amusing Sarah," Jareth said bitterly, not at all liking her sarcasm. "It is not at all like you."

"And how would you know so much about me Goblin King?" Sarah barked out as she stood, placing her hands directly on her hips. "Where you there five years ago when my father kicked me out of the house? Were you there when I was RAPED by my stepmother's nephew and she blamed it on me? Or two months after that when I was forced to sign a contract saying I would forever stay away from Toby? How about three years ago when my real mother was diagnosed with cancer, having to send me away to college without ever knowing about it? What happened a month ago when I was brutally attacked by a crazed fan? Where were YOU when I called Jareth?!"

Stepping back by her anger, Sarah's words cut Jareth deep. Because of her words, he was unable to see her, let alone hear her words of plea. It was only until recently with the new play that he was able to see her again, never her voice. His mask fell from his face as she fell to the floor in sobs. He slowly began to walk over to her, ready to pull her into his loving arms when she suddenly turned and slapped him in the face.

"You BASTARD!" she cried. "Leave! YOU HAVE NO POWER OVER ME!"

Ignoring her words and the slap to the face, Jareth turned to her again, pulling her hard into his chest, even though she began to hit him profusely.

_As the pain sweeps through_

_Makes no sense for you_

_All the thrill is gone wasn't too much fun at all._

_But I'll be there for you_

_As the world fall down…_

_Falling in love._

He sung to her softly, rocking her against his chest as a mother would a child. Rubbing her back and kissing her hair, Sarah began to calmly stop fighting; crying hard into his chest and holding on to him, praying that he would never leave her again.

"I am sorry Sarah," Jareth whispered to her. "If I had known that you had called, let alone been in any danger, I would have been there for you."

"Why now?" she asked through her tears.

"Because I think it's the play," he admitted to her slowly. "I think that because you're reliving the memories of the Labyrinth from the play, the bond between you and the Underground has grown stronger thus allowing me to hear your voice again."

"What bond?" Sarah questioned.

"When you defeated me and returned Aboveground, you took some of the Underground's magic with you creating a bond," Jareth explained as he brushed his glove hand across her cheek, wiping away a fallen tear. "You took a part of me." _The one I thought would never return. The one I thought I could burn with revenge on you._

Leaning into his hand, Sarah cried away the last remaining of her tears as Jareth moved them onto her blue couch, always keeping her close to his chest-his heart.

"I left a part of me behind too," Sarah admitted, laying her head on his chest and breathing in his magic. "Jareth-"

"Yes?" he asked.

"Would Toby have been happy if he had stayed with you?" she finally questioned, turning her head to look up at him in his mismatched eyes.

"I don't know Sarah," Jareth replied. "History cannot be changed. I would think so though. Fae reproduce so little children and without a queen, I was planning on hitting two birds with one stone."

"What do you mean?" Sarah asked alarmed.

"I was going to take Toby as my heir…and you as my queen," he stated firmly, peering into her eyes as if to read her very soul. "But what's said is said and as I said, history cannot be changed."

"_Fear me, love me, do as I say and I will be your slave,_" Sarah repeated aloud, listening as Jareth repeated the words at the same time. _The way forward is sometimes the way back._ "Jareth, what happens now?"

He sighed heavily and stood up, leaving her alone on the couch. "Now, the dream must end Sarah," he said as he put his cold mask back on. "We had our chance once, but were denied. You are now a grown woman, famous here in the Aboveground, and too old for fairytales. You no longer need the idea of a Goblin King and his hated Labyrinth."

"No!" she cried out, grabbing him from behind. "Not again! I'm sorry!"

"Sarah-"Jareth tried to say.

"I'm so sorry I said the words!" she began to cry again, clinging to him for dear life. "Dear god Jareth, I'm sorry but I love you too damn much to let you go!"

Nearly gasping at her words, Jareth slowly turned around, raising her head so that he could see her beautiful green eyes cry for him-something no one had ever done before.

"Say that again love," he ordered softly as her heart fluttered.

"I'm sorry-"she began to repeat again.

"No love," he suddenly said.

"I love you," Sarah admitted open heartedly, letting a huge smile cross her lips.

He suddenly leaned down, kissing her full lips hard. Desire burning in the both of them as the past was forgotten, allowing only the present to rule their judgment. His hands held her strong as he deepened the kiss even more, fully enjoying her taste and memorizing the feeling of the way her body curved into his.

"Sarah," Jareth purred as he traveled down her neck, kissing every layer of skin. "I love you too."

* * *

_Remember please review, I greatly appreciate reviews! To those who did (3) of them...I will respond to yours in the next chapter update! Thanks you so much!_


	3. The Girl's Aloneness

_Well, SURPRISE!!! Two updates in one day! Don't expect another one though till tomorrow...almost done with Chapter 5 and I'll be up to Chapter 8 tomorrow. To the reveiwers who I promised to respond to...sorry, but wait till the next one because I kinda surprised everyone with this chapter. FORGIVE ME!! Thanks again though, I really appreciate it. The more reveiws...the happier I will be!_

_PLEASE REVEIW...I like comments in the little box!_

_Disclaimer: I don't own ANYTHING based off of Jim Henson's work!_

* * *

Labyrinth 2

_Return to the Labyrinth_

* * *

_**Chapter 3: The Girl's Aloneness…**_

When the morning peered over the horizon and the birds awoke to the morning chill, a smile gleamed over the lovers' faces as the night of the past rolled through their minds with ease and comfort.

Reaching over the bed however, they both found that the partners were missing, waking to find themselves in their rooms…alone.

"No," Sarah cried to herself, clinging to the sheet that still had his scent laced on it. _What did I do wrong? Oh gods! How you punish me! Am I too __be__ cursed to this ridicule for the rest of my life!_

She slowly cried her tears as she dressed for the performance. Looking in the mirror, she found herself smiling a bit, knowing that at least for one night, the line between hatred and love was crossed and that their lives would be changed forever.

When she began to walk out the front door, she paused as she thought she heard a man's screams. But even a broken heart cannot pierce the hand of destiny.

"And as if by magic, she appeared to them like an angel in the snow, reaching out her hand to him and praying that their love was stronger then the bond that bound her to destiny itself, to the world where they would forever be parted. It was till then that he grabbed her hand, pulling her into him as their world collided, breaking all the rules that lay in ancient times and forcing them to be apart until this moment. Holding on to one another, a light appeared, a portal to free them of the hatred, a light which held no ill favor to the lovers as they were to only hold one bond…love. Stepping slowly into the light, the king looked down at his angel who in turn smiled up at him. 'This time, love, we make our own destiny.' And as they wilted from both their worlds, it is said, proof of their love and existence would come to only those who believe is soul mates," spoke a very gentle voice towards the crowd as the people behind her acted out the small scenes…melting to her words with perfection. When she bowed, the audience was still, unsure on whether to cry or to scream with their heart's content. One brave soul, however, stood immediately, clapping hard for the young woman on stage who smiled brilliantly as the rest of the crowd stood with him.

The girl, blushing brightly left the stage as the claps died down, running into the arms of another woman who held her hard to her chest, smiling as broadly as the rest of the cast was.

"Beautiful my love, absolutely beautiful," her mother said to her as she sighed in contentment. "I'm sure that now they'll just have to publish your book!"

The girl pulled away, still smiling. "I don't care! At least now they have heard my words and will want to come again to see it acted out on stage!" she stated proudly, hugging her mother once again.

"WAY TO GO ARI!" cried out a man's voice as he ran towards the women. "I think we may have the greatest storyteller that has ever lived!"

"Aw, that's sweet Uncle David," Ari replied. "Maybe next time, I'll dedicate a story in your name."

He then held up a brochure with _Of Kings and Goblins: a Story Book Fantasy_ written across the title and the name _Arianna Leah Williams_ plastered just underneath the title. "Here you go. A keepsake of your first real milestone of your career!" he gleamed.

"Wow, Mom, you did an excellent job with the design!" Ari exclaimed as she looked over the picture on the front.

"Yeah, not too bad on the choreograph Sarah," David admitted. "Although, did you know there were kids in the audience?"

"Oh, you mean the scene between the King and Angel? Come on David, you know it was just a simple waltz dance! I'm sure the critics will love it," Sarah said with confidence. "Besides, if they don't like it, they'll just have to deal with it."

"Yeah!" Ari agreed. "Hey, why don't the three of us go out to eat tonight?"

"Great idea love," Sarah said with a nod. "How about it David?"

"Nah, sorry ladies but I already made plans," David admitted, pointing behind him to a lovely lady standing in the back.

"Oh, that's ok, we didn't want you to come anyway," Ari joked as she playfully hit him in the arm.

Sarah laughed lightly. "We'll see you later David," she calmly said as she lead Ari out the back entrance to the car.

"What about the Steakhouse? Haven't been there in a while?" Ari asked, opening the side door.

"Your choice love…you've earned it," Sarah replied with a smile, watching her daughter get into the car. _It's hard to believe how big you've grown. You're so much like him yet you look like my twin…except for your two different colored eyes. _Feeling a change in the wind, as well as a familiar scent fill her lungs, Sarah turned quickly around to only find a barn owl in a nearby tree, watching them from a good distance. She smiled. _And somehow, I know you would be proud if you were here to see her._

"Mom, what's wrong?" Ari asked in concern.

"Nothing love," Sarah quickly stated hopping in the car. "So, you said Japanese?"

* * *

_Please reveiw and I promise to have another chapter up tomorrow!...I will anyway but PLEASE REVEIW!!_


	4. Her Child

_Disclaimer: I do not own anything based off of Jim Henson's Labyrinth!_

_Check below for comments from the author!_

* * *

Labyrinth 2

_Return to the Labyrinth_

* * *

_**Chapter 4: Her Child…**_

Coming home late at night, Ari found herself running up to her room and plopping down next to her bureau, where she looked at herself in the mirror-wondering how it was that she was the only one she knew of to be born with two different colored eyes-before pulling out a new notebook with a new story in mind. Falling out of the notebook though, she was surprised to see an old familiar letter come into her hands:

_Dearest Arianna,_

_Hello. I've heard that today is your birthday! Can't believe you're already ten! Soon you'll be taller then your mom. Just watch, you'll see. I got you this journal because I use to write when I was your age. After Sarah told me all the stories she had, I just couldn't help myself and had to write them down for my children. Hopefully you have her well storytelling gene that she's so good at. Make sure you give her my letter ok? Grandpa says he'll be dropping the contract soon so we can all get together for a reunion. Sounds great huh? Happy Birthday Ari and I can't wait to see you guys!_

_Love,_

_Uncle Toby_

Ari side as she placed Toby's letter aside. He sent it five years ago, promising in that letter as well as the other ones that he would come and see them, only to have his mother pull him away farther. And then when her grandpa died of a heart attack,she never heard from Toby again. Her mother cried from the hope she clung to, but it surpassed after a few months. Ari was small at the time and really didn't know all too well at the situation at hand. Though, when she rereads all the letter Toby sent to them, she wishes she could meet him.

Sighing heavily, Ari opens the journal, brainstorming her ideas and the characters she was going to use next. Her characters always included a Goblin King, since that was what her mother use to tell her about growing up. She always imagined him as a substitute father role seeing as she had no father growing up. But even as a child, Ari loved every story about the Goblin King and his kingdom; from the tale of Hoggle and the Fireys to the Goblin King versus the Troll Prince in the Land of Stench. Every story inspired Ari more and more to write her own tale, but unlike her mother, she wanted it published so that the whole world could love the Goblin King.

Peering over into the mirror, Ari smirked at her Goblin King statue standing next to her bed. It was one of her most prized possessions. One look at his demeaning face and the tales of the Labyrinth poured into Ari's hand. Her mother could act…from what her mom said about her dad, he could sing, but Ari did not have either talent. She could write; she could conjure up a tale so bold and romantic that it would have anyone begging for more.

"So what's next dear Goblin King?" Ari asked her statue as she turned around to face it. "I think that this time, we should make a story about a princess! You have a queen now, but what's a family without any kids? It would get the goblins going even more insane than they are." She sighed again. "I just wish-"

"Ari! There's a telephone call for you!" Sarah called out from downstairs.

"Who is it?" Ari questioned in annoyance. She heard her mother mumble in the background.

"It's your new publisher!" Sarah cried out in excitement.

Ari cried out, jumping around her room and grabbing the Goblin King statue.

"We did it!"She cried out happily before setting him down again and running towards the phone. As she left the room, she did not even notice how the Goblin King statue suddenly began to glow.

Running back up to write even more, she paused as she returned to see the statue glowing.

"What the-"she began to say as she walked closer to it, wanting to touch it but fearing it a bit more. Slowly pulling a hand out, she gently touched the surface only to feel her house begin to shake as a bright light engulfed her.

"Ari!" Sarah cried out as she ran up to the room, finding her daughter on the ground, fainted more the likely as the shaking stopped. Reaching for her daughter, she paused as something caught a glimpse of her eye.

"No, it can't-"Sarah began as she touched the metal jewelry around her daughter's neck. It was the necklace of the Goblin King. It was Jareth's necklace.

* * *

_Please be sure to check out the trailer on youtube that the link is posted under my profile here on Thanks to all the reveiws and be sure to check back for more updates...sorry for no responses to the reveiws yet but I am really busy so check back tonight._

_PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!_


	5. The Child's Destiny

_Disclaimer: I do not own anything based off of Jim Henson's work!_

_Notes from the author (me!) on the bottom!_

* * *

Labyrinth 2

_Return to the Labyrinth_

* * *

_**Chapter 5: The Child's Destiny…**_

_I wish the goblins would come….the way forward is sometimes the way back…what did you expect fairies to do...Sawah…this bridge has lasted for a…such a pity…did she say it...And you Sarah, how are you-_

"_Arianna,"_ called out a voice from the pitch black shadows where the voices rang. Strange voices, from people she had no idea who they were but had a sense that these people were familiar to her…if not in person, then in spirit; they were connected.

When she awoke, Ari found her mother on her, looking down at her as if in fear but really trying to hide it. As she attempted to sit up, she felt a surge of something rush through her body but then to her chest where she looked down and saw the necklace.

"What?" Ari began to ask as she reached up to hold the necklace, feeling a tingling sensation in her hand as she held it. "Mom?"

"It's alright Ari," Sarah said as she fell to the floor with her daughter, wrapping her arms around her tight.

"What is this thing?" Ari questioned immediately, trying to pull it off with no success and hurting herself in the process. "Come off you stupid crap!"

"Ari stop!" Sarah yelled.

"I want it off! What is it? What's going on?" Ari panicked, tears starting to form in her eyes.

"It's a necklace Ari, that's all," Sarah stated calmly, rubbing her daughter's back gently.

"Where did it come from?" Ari asked. She felt her mother shudder slightly.

"I don't know," Sarah lied plainly; Ari could tell it was a lie. "But it's going to be alright. We'll find a way to take it off."

"There's something you're not telling me mom," Ari stated angrily, chewing on her bottom lip and she grasped the necklace hard in her hand. "What has this necklace got to do with me that you're so afraid of?"

"It's not fear Ari," Sarah admitted sadly. "And this necklace has nothing to do with you. It's only a reminder of the past; my past."

"Please, tell me what's going on," Ari cried, clinging to her mother, wanting to understand what just happened to her Goblin King statue and why she was wearing this strange jewelry.

"I knew this day would come Ari, and I can't hide you anymore," Sarah began to say slowly as she looked deeply into her daughter's face. "You have magic within you."

"Magic?" Ari questioned.

Sarah nodded her head. "A long time ago, there was a young girl, about your age, who wished her baby brother to the Goblin King," Sarah stated.

"I know the story mother but what has this to do with me?" Ari plainly blurted out angrily.

"Well, what no one knew was that many years after she defeated the Labyrinth, the King returned to the girl for one final call," Sarah told with a very sad face. "And given the opportunity that they both needed, they confessed their love, binding together in more ways then just the passion of flesh." She sighed heavily, holding Ari's head in her hands. "When she awoke to find her King gone, she was heartbroken for many nights. But then nine months later, the girl found a new joy in her life. One that held the true essence of her very King yet looked like her in comparison." Ari gasped and tried to pull away but her mother held her firmly, staring into her daughter's eyes hard. "You are the daughter of the Goblin King, Arianna. For many nights now, I have been having nightmares of the Labyrinth and with this necklace; it's a sign for me to let you go. Your father needs you; your kingdom wants you home. And yet the choice now is yours to make."

With her mind racing like a raging current, Ari looked down at the necklace in shock, now wondering if it is magic that made this new sensation in her body. Could this really be true? Is this why she was so fascinated with the Labyrinth tales her mother told so well? Does her father even know that she exists? And if that's so, why has he remained so distant all of her life?

"Why? Why does this have to happen to me now?" She cried out, pulling away from her mother very angrily. "Why could you not have told me sooner? Does he even know me? Why isn't he here?"

"It's very complicated Ari-"Sarah began shakily.

"Does he even want me?" Ari asked herself as sobs began to rock her body again.

"Of course he does Ari!" Sarah cried as she rushed over to her daughter. "He just doesn't know. When I said the words, I created a barrier between us, one that doesn't allow him to look in on me anymore. That's why he's never been here!"

"Then how did I get this necklace?" Ari questioned further.

"Because the Labyrinth sent you it; it's calling you home," Sarah admitted.

"How do you know? How can I even trust you anymore?" Ari shouted again.

"I've seen this in a dream," Sarah said slowly. "I saw this déjà vu the night you came home from the hospital."

"No!" Ari cried out in disbelief. "You're wrong, I'm Arianna Williams; a girl who has no father!" She shuddered. "I hate you," she mumbled.

"Ari-"Sarah began again.

"I hate you!" Ari cried as she ran out of her room and out of the house into the freezing cold.

"ARI!" Sarah screamed after her before grabbing her coat and running after her.

* * *

_Ok guys, I'm back, sorry for the delay but school's been rough on me. Oh, here are the comment responses I promised!_

notwritten: **Me:_Well, your wish is my command! Thank you for your lovely comment! Oh, and thanks for the other two reviews as well!_**

Angel715:

**Me:_ Wow, eager aren't we? LOL, it's ok though...your wish is my command!_**

Sparkling Moon Phoenix:

**Me:_Well, I hope you're good with this chapter, as well as the past ones...he'll be back, I promise!_**

FinalKingdom87:

**Me: _Well, I hope you're still reading the chapters b/c I appreciate your review and will promise better chapters!Thanks!_**

NekuYasha:

**Me: _LOL, I love your review...sorry I got you so hooked...I've been through that before! I hope I've pleased you though with all these updates and the way the story is moving along...if you were interested in more of a Jareth/Sarah scene, I will repost this story on when I am able to and the new chapter with THAT in it will be there! Thanks!_**

Dragonkatt:

**Me: _Wow, another hooked person...I feel loved! Thank you for your kind review!_**

firecat13:

**Me: _Ok, about your question...Jareth is a fae, he ages though not like humans...for him to look like an old man, it would take a very long time before he even starts looking older then what we saw in the movie...Sarah sadly, ages faster b/c she is human. He has however become more mature then the movie so he has aged in more ways then one. Well, I hoped I have answered your question so thank you for reviewing and I hope I've answered your question!_**

****


	6. The Child's Call

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything based off of Jim Henson's work!_

_I LOVE REVIEWS!!! SO PLEASE DO!_

* * *

Labyrinth 2

_Return to the Labyrinth_

* * *

**_Chapter 6: The Child's Call…_**

She could hear her name in the background, but as she ran farther from the house, the voice began to die down. She couldn't face her mother, not now. Not when it was her mother that kept this secret from her and her very own father.

_I bet he has his own daughter now, _Ari thought._ Why would the Labyrinth want me then? I bet he's married and has a bunch of other heirs. Why me?_ She slowly down as she reached the park, screaming as she knew that it was only a matter of time before her mother found her here. "How do I even get to the Labyrinth?" she cried out to the sky.

Just as soon as the words passed her lips, another weird voice of a thousand people answered her on the wind.

_"Say your right words…" _It said.

"Right words?" Ari asked herself. Gasping as they came to her, she then looked over her shoulder as she saw her mother come into view. Turning back to the sky, she lifted her hands into the air. "I wish the goblin would come and take me away right now!"

Jareth was sitting in his thrown, watching as the goblins played around, cunningly coming up with another evil plan to terrorize his oldest daughter Silai. Apparently, having your heart broken meant that the best cure was an arranged marriage to the faerie daughter of King Mindumone who had in his control, an army breed only to threaten a Goblin King's lands. But not all things that came from the marriage were bad; take his second daughter Elsie. She was a tiny bundle of who he once was, and yet she was as pure and as innocent as a former girl he once knew.

"Daddy!" she cried out as she ran into the room, Jareth grabbed her quickly before settling down in the thrown again.

"What's the matter love?" Jareth asked in a concerning way.

"There loud lady," she stated childishly, pointing towards the doorway she came from. Jareth looked up and gasped as his goblin soldiers brought in a young girl, probably a wish away…and yet-

"Sarah?" Jareth immediately called out as he set his daughter down on the thrown. He snarled as the soldiers pushed her onto her knees in front of the King. "Leave us!"

"But sire-"one of the goblins started.

"I said leave!" Jareth bellowed loudly, watching angrily as his minions grabbed his daughter and ran out of the room. As soon as he was sure that they were gone, he quickly knelt down in front of her, lifting that beautiful face to look into. "Sarah?" he asked again, unsure. She looked much like her, but how on earth could she retain her age to look fifteen again without magic?

"I'm not Sarah," the girl stated in shock as she backed away from the goblin king. "You…You're him aren't you?"

The feeling of déjà vu washed over him and he smiled sadly at the imitation before him.

"I am," He stated coldly as he stood. "And you have been wished away." She shook her head at him. "No?"

"I wished myself away your majesty," she stated in a kind of excited tone of voice.

"And what the bloody hell were you thinking when you got that idea?" the king demanded, crossing his arms across his chest.

"From my mother," she admitted a bit in a mumble. He could feel the venom in her voice when her mother was mentioned.

"Are you running from your mother?" Jareth asked.

"Yes your majesty," the girl responded.

"And why is that?" he continued to question with interest.

"Because she lied to me, your majesty," the girl admitted with mist eyes. "My whole life now has been a lie and it's like she doesn't even care about my opinion."

Nodding his head, Jareth then looked to the clock, then back to this replica sitting before him. His heart could take no more pain; she just looked too much like her.

"I will make you a deal child," Jareth said in a huff.

"I'm not a-"she began to argue but he held up a hand.

"I'm being generous so you have to listen, LITTLE GIRL," Jareth snarled at her. "You have either two choices in this deal and you better choose wisely." She nodded her head. "Your first choice is to run the Labyrinth for thirteen hours for the freedom to return home." He then sighed again. "The second choice…you can live in this castle as one of my daughters' maids." He watched as her face drop at the sound of daughters but he completely disregarded it when she bowed before him.

"I wish to remain here my lord, if I but have one last request," she stated, never looking at him.

"Name it," he demanded.

"I want to gather my things from the Aboveground to bring down here," she stated.

He smirked and nodded. "Granted."


	7. The Child's Name

_Disclaimer: I do not own anything...really, must I say this every time?_

_Hey guys! There will be no notes from the me in this update, there will be in the next one. I have to say, I dedicate this chapter to anime is Inuyasha because of all the reveiws I have recieved! Thank you so much! _

_PLEASE REVIEW!!!_

* * *

Labyrinth 2

_Return to the Labyrinth_

* * *

_**Chapter 7: The Child's Name…**_

The girl sighed heavily to herself as she slowly began to stand before the king, making sure to keep her eyes low to the ground. _Can he not tell that I'm his daughter?_ She thought to herself as the two of them remained silent for a while.

"Tell me about you mother," Jareth demanded softly as he sat on his throne.

"May I ask why you majesty?" the girl responded shakily.

"I'm curious," Jareth replied very coolly. "Other then myself, I have never met another with mismatched eyes."

Gasping, the girl immediately lifted her face to gaze into his eyes. Her mother had told her that she had her father's eyes, but she believed it just to be another fantasy tale like all the Goblin King stories of her childhood.

"I have not had the pleasure either your majesty," the girl responded. "My mother told me…"

"Yes, go on," Jareth said.

"She told me that I carried the trait from my family," she stated, half telling the truth. _If he doesn't know that I'm his daughter, then I'll just let him keep guessing. Besides, he has other daughters to worry about right now and I bet they'd make a finer ruler then me, _she thought though she could feel the necklace hum against her chest-which was hidden under her clothing from Jareth.

"Odd," Jareth merely said. "But nevertheless, talk to me more about your mother."

"Uh-what would you like me to tell you about her my lord?" the girl questioned.

"What does she do?" he asked.

"Well, she works part-time at a choreographing company," the girl responded. "But she used to be an actress."

"Oh, and what made her stop?" Jareth questioned further, his brows burrowing as his assumptions began to control his thoughts.

"Me," the girl stated sadly. "When I was born, her whole attention went solely on me. Every wish she could ever want went to my future. She wanted to be an actress, so I wrote a screenplay for her choreographs."

"Oh, so you are a writer?"

"Yes my lord."

"And what do you write about?"

"Fantasy stuffs my lord."

"Such as?"

"Well-"the girl paused. "I love to write about fairies, goblins, trolls, angels, etc. Just depends on the type of mood I'm in."

"I see," Jareth stated. "So what is your name so that I may look your works?"

The girl gasped again, stepping back. "That's not necessary my lord!" she almost exclaimed.

"Nonsense," Jareth said. "Besides, I must have your name so that I may call you by it while you are here in my castle." He could tell she was nervous about something, but if his assumptions were correct, he was about to receive the information he needed at last.

"My…name," the girl began shakily. "My name…is Arianna."

"Arianna," Jareth repeated. "And your last name?"

Ari then glared into his eyes, slightly in fear but slowly gaining more courage and she stood taller, swallowing her breaths hard.

"My full name is Arianna Leah Williams," she bowed. "And your majesty, King Jareth of the Goblins, I happen to be the daughter of your one defeater Sarah Williams."

* * *


	8. The Truth

_Disclaimer: sighs I don't own..blah blah blah...oh come on, you don't get the picture yet? I DON"T OWN LABYRINTH!!!_

_BUT, I do own Ari and Silai and Shardae! Ha!_

_Ok, I know I've been updating with short chapters so I hope this one pulls through better for my fans who read! I finally introduced Jareth's Queen! But more background on her is at the bottom for when you get done with this chapter if you are interested. I haven't decided yet if I want to add it in a chapter with Jareth telling Sarah but for now it will remain in this chapter for people who would like it. I really have appreciating all the reviews and will continue to update these as fast as I can HOWEVER, I really need to start updating some of my other stories as well so if there are no updates for days at a time DON'T PANIC! It means that I'm busy and will be working on it as soon as at least two of my other stories have been updated! Also, be sure to check out the trailer that I made to this vid on my youtube page: _

**_

__There will be another posted later with clips of Shardae, Silai and even Elsie in it but first I have to be certain which clips I'm willing to use so stay tuned and keep reading! Thank you again to all my reviewers, I really appreciate it!_**

_**PLEASE REVIEW!**_

_P.S. If anyone is interested in the "Prophecy" I also have a page on My name there is Elenna so enjoy!_

* * *

Labyrinth 2

_Return to the Labyrinth_

* * *

_**Chapter 8: The Truth…**_

Ari stayed low to the ground once again as she heard the king get out of his seat. She closed her eyes, expecting anger to rage from his voice, but was quite surprised to feel a hand grab her chin and raise her head to meet his own.

"I knew this Arianna, that is why I persisted in your name and past a bit," Jareth stated softly. "You look so much like your mother and yet you're not her. Tell me, what has she done to betray you? The Sarah I remember would never to such to a child."

"Forgive me my lord, but the Sarah you remember died the night you left her and was reborn the night I was born," Ari replied very coldly, walking away from him. "All the stories she told me, all of the tales she created; I always dreamt of them being real, of you being real but I had to face reality…until tonight."

"Tonight?" Jareth asked.

"I was in my room, talking to this statue of you that Mom use to keep with her, when the phone rang. I got the best news that my book would be published. I rushed back to my room to celebrate when I found your statue glowing brightly," Ari explained, turning back to him and pulling out the necklace. "When I touched it, this appeared around my neck."

All the masks on Jareth's face fell the moment he saw the necklace, shocked by its sudden reappearance, his face suddenly turned to anger as he withdrew a crystal.

"Show me SARAH!" he growled loudly but the crystal did not respond. "Show me SARAH!"

"Father?" a young woman nearly Ari's age asked as she walked into the room.

"Silai, tell your mother that I am to return shortly," Jareth barked at his child.

"Where are you going?" she immediate questioned.

"We," he began pointing at Ari. "Are going aboveground to sort out an ordeal about why the Labyrinth won't accept you as its heir." He suddenly threw the crystal on the ground as Ari and he vanished in a cloud of mist.

* * *

**_Somewhere Aboveground…_**

"Ari!" Sarah cried out as she watched goblin guards arrive and roughly pull her daughter into a cloud of dust. "No!" She fell onto the ground where her daughter once was, tears pouring down her cheeks. "Jareth! Please! Ari!"

She began to pound on the ground as the rain covered her, drenching her as a cold wind began to blow. But Sarah did not care. Her daughter was gone and she couldn't reach her. Ari was gone; her last connection to the King of her dreams was gone and she wasn't sure if she'd ever see her again.

Sarah remained on the ground crying for what seemed like hours, the rain dying down until it stopped, when another cloud of mist began to form nearby.

"What are you doing?" she heard her daughter scream as Ari and Jareth appeared.

"Ari? Ari!" Sarah screamed as she ran to her daughter, throwing her arms around her, clinging to her. "Don't you EVER do that to me again, do you hear me?"

"Don't hide the truth from me next time Mom," Ari demanded. She pulled back, noticing though now that her mother was shivering quite badly. "Are you ok?"

"I'm fine…"Sarah began to slur. She felt cool hand against her forehead.

"You're not fine," his voice stated angrily though gently. He lifted her into her arms and held her against his chest. "You're running a high fever. Arianna, I want you to wish your mother away to me."

"What?" both Ari and Sarah exclaimed.

"Do it!" Jareth demanded.

"Jareth…please…I'm fine," Sarah slurred before passing out in his arms.

"Mom!" Ari cried out in alarm. She huffed as she felt Jareth's heated gaze fall upon her. "I wish the Goblin King would take us away right now!"

* * *

Silai and her mother strutted around the throne room angrily, waiting for Jareth to return with a better explanation then he left them with. Her mother, Queen Shardae, was a typical fae of the Underground. She was very uptight, slightly annoying, and yet the perfect ruler that any King could want. So, why was it that Jareth seemed more interested in some human girl than her mother?

"Mother, what happens if I can't be Queen? What if the Labyrinth doesn't choose me?" Silai asked quietly. Silai was you're type of fae who was a bit different about her own thoughts, hiding them usually from everyone else. For instance, like her father Jareth, Silai actually tolerated humans from time to time. She saw them as she viewed everyone else…except for the fact that they don't have magic. But because she was to be raised as a "fine lady" of the Underground, the thoughts she shared like her father were for her ears alone. So, if that meant being as uptight as her mother so she could be Queen, then she would do it. After all, she was her father's daughter…getting everything she wants.

"Don't speak such nonsense Darling," her mother replied coldly. "You are the first born to Jareth's bloodline and well balanced in the study of magic. You come from two sides of powerful families who were destined to rule the Underground. You are the prophesized Queen for heaven's sake child!"

Silai groaned inwardly. She always hated that stupid prophecy, having to memorize it as a child and forever repeating it to others and to herself:

* * *

_**A world of wonders and of dreams**_

_**Nothing is ever what it seems**_

_**Ghastly beasts and souls of friends**_

_**Soon all of this will be the end**_

_**Suffer, fall, plunder and kill**_

_**All from a mistake that could not be stilled**_

_**Forgive, honor, truth and love**_

_**Given from an angel sent from above**_

_**Child of the barren, of a secret that lay**_

_**Return shall it come to cure all the pain**_

_**Love conquers evil like light turns to day**_

_**But do not forget what the old law forbade**_

* * *

Silai sighed heavily at the thought of the last part. The prophecy was made thousands of years ago by the last High Queen and many believe it to be a curse really for the next destined High Queen of the Underground, which made it Silai. She was the child of a woman thought to be barren, but fate found it fair to give Shardae a child when she married the High Queen's descendent.

Just as suddenly as she though of her father's image, Jareth appeared in the throne room, a woman held within his arms while the young gir (slightly older then her) appeared behind him with a very sad expression on his face.

"Jareth! What in the Underground-" Shardae started to exclaim.

"Shardae, prepare a room for this child behind me," Jareth barked out as he ran past his wife and down a separate hallway, out of Ari's view.

"Silai, do as he said!" Shardae demanded, charging after her husband and making sure to throw a cold glare in Ari's direction.

"What-"Silai started to argue, but her mother disappeared. Silai turned to Ari in anger, pushing her back slightly. "What is going on?"

"I don't know," Ari stated, tears streaming down her face.


	9. The King's Child

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything based off of Jim Henson's work!_

_Ok guys, sorry about not updating this as fast as I thought I would. And this isn't as long as the last one but the chapters are getting longer! Oh, and I know that I said I would have something about Shardae in the last chapter but it will be in this one...sorry for the confusion, I was running late and was typing away but forgot to add that part at the bottom. Thank you reviewers, I really appreciate all your comments._

_PLEASE_

_REVIEW!!_

* * *

Labyrinth 2

* * *

**_Chapter 9: The King's Child…_**

Jareth hurried into his bedroom, summoning a crystal and calling forth a healer of his as he began to panic about Sarah's condition. As he laid her on the bed, he began to notice how her body was shaking and that her lips were turning a somewhat blue color.

"Sarah!" he called out to her, holding her hand tightly in his.

"Jareth, what is going on?" his wife demanded as she stomped her way into their bedroom, placing her hands on her hips. "Who are these humans?"

"Not now Shardae," his voice growled with dripping poison as he turned a hard glare to her. "I gave you an order. See to this woman's daughter or so help me Shardae, I shall divorce you here and now, riding you of any future title you desperately want. And I shall make sure that Silai never reaches the title as my heir."

Shardae gasped at her husband, before huffing and running out of her room. Jareth sighed heavily and turned back to Sarah, only to hear her cry out his name in pain.

"I'm here," he soothed her, rubbing her hair gently. She opened her eyes slowly.

"Ari," she began to say, her voice very raspy.

"She's fine Sarah, your daughter is safe within my care," Jareth replied coolly, as he tried to read her eyes as she shook her head at him.

"No…Jareth, listen," she rasped. "Ari…she's…your-"

"Your majesty, I came as soon as I could," exclaimed an old man's voice as he ran into the room. "A human? Surely you must jest sire!"

"This is no ordinary human Leonidas," Jareth stated as he stood to face his healer, still holding Sarah's hand. "This is Sarah Williams and sole defeater of my Labyrinth."

"Oh!" Leonidas stated. "She's that human? Well, then I am honored that you called on my services."

"Jareth," Sarah called out.

"Sh, it's alright," Jareth said as he kneeled down to her side. "Leonidas is a fine healer. When you are well, you can tell me whatever you wish."

"No, Jareth….Ari," she slurred together but she suddenly passed out.

"Sarah?" Jareth called out but Leonidas was immediately at her side and rushing the king out of the room.

"Honestly your majesty, if you want this woman to live, you must leave me in peace," he stated in arrogance as he stood against his king; a penalty that could result in death.

But Jareth understood, leaving the room at once to seek out his champion's daughter once more. He was furious, but above all, confused.

* * *

Ari was walking around her room when Jareth found her; her face distraught and it was quite obvious that she was upset about this whole occurrence. When she saw, or rather felt, Jareth appear, she immediately rushed to him with a ton of questions to answer.

"I don't know yet," he admitted softly. "She is quite unwell but my healer is the best and I'm sure he will do his job properly."

Ari continued to let the tears fall as she turned from the Goblin King and walked over to her balcony.

"This is my entire fault," she stated angrily at herself. "I should have never been born in the first place."

"Being conceived was never your fault Arianna," Jareth told her gently, walking over to her.

"No, but I should have died in the womb!" Ari cried out. "Ever since I was born, I have been nothing but trouble for mom. Always causing mischief, begging for more stories about the Underground, and hell, being born made her quit her job to become something else. And now, I've upset her…probably killed her!"

"Don't you dare talk that way about Sarah!" Jareth yelled, grabbing the girl's shoulders. "Your mother is strong, stronger then any human I have ever met! She'll be fine!"

"Yeah, but what about what happens afterwards?" Ari yelled back, pulling away from him. She growled and threw her hands up. "Why am I even talking to you? You shouldn't exist! This world shouldn't exist! Why couldn't I have had a normal father? Why did I have to be some chosen heir by a large maze that has to go into the past to screw things up for everybody?" She fell to the floor crying as Jareth took in all her words, his mask falling once more as he studied her even more.

"What?" he asked slowly.

"Oh, you still here?" Ari snapped at him. "What do you want? Isn't it enough that you, MY FATHER, couldn't even recognize his own child when she was rubbing hints all in his face?!"

Her words hit him like a ton of bricks. His daughter; Arianna, who had two different colored eyes and bore his necklace, was his own flesh and blood. All of their conversations came flowing back to him as he looked back over the "hints" she gave him and finally understood that she was right. Falling to his knees, he let a single tear fall from his eye.

"I…"he started to say, "I…am…sorry, Ari." He shuddered. "I'm sorry that I did not understand earlier."

Ari just looked at him, feeling guilty that he looked so sad but also relieved that the final truth had been out. "It's not your fault," she stated. "Mom, kept it from both of us but I think she as always hoping you would come and get us." She laughed. "I always wondered why she called out the name Jareth in her sleep and when I asked, she ignored it like she did when we got on the subject of my father." Another tear fell. "I don't why she didn't tell me. What's so dangerous about you?"

"I don't know," he admitted. "When your mother and I first met, I was the main villain in her eyes. I was the evil Goblin King that took her brother away from her and made her solve a Labyrinth."

"Maybe she was afraid again," Ari stated. "Maybe she was afraid that you would come and take me away like you did with Uncle Toby."

"It is a possibility," Jareth agreed, as he stood and helped her off the ground. "But now, you are here, and so is she, and I have no intentions of letting either of you go."

Ari smiled for a few minutes but then her face fell again. "What are we going to do now? I don't know anything about being a princess, and neither of us knows what Mom is going to take on the whole situation," she admitted.

"I will deal with your mother," Jareth said sternly. "As for being a princess, I wouldn't worry. The Labyrinth choose you because you are the heir to the Labyrinth, my first born. With lessons, I'll have you ready to rule any land in no time."

Ari frowned again. "What about your WIFE and other DAUGHTERS? It's not fair to them just to push them aside now that Mom and I are in your lives. They've been here longer then we have," Ari stated. "Your daughters know about you more then I do."

"Then we'll just have to remedy that, now won't we my dear?" Jareth asked with a wicked grin, calling forth another crystal and throwing it to the ground.

* * *

_Ok, so you want to know a little about Queen Shardae?_

_She's about 500 years old (in my story, Jareth is 600) but she looks to be about 30. _

_Her mother died when she was about 12 in human years and her father was very abusive, so can you really blame her for being so crude?_

_At one point her life, Shardae fell in love with an elf, but he had no rank in society, so her father had him executed in front of her._

_For falling in love with the elf, Shardae also received a severe beating from her father...hint hint...causing her never to bare children, guess she proved them wrong eh?_

_When she and Jareth met, Shardae's father announced to the Unseelie Court that he was in fact dying and needed to see his "dear daughter" wed before he was to go...luckily, he left this world shortly after the marriage. Jareth and Shardae were going to call a divorce...until Shardae found out that she was pregnant with a child!_

_Silai was named for Shardae's mother and Elsie was named for Jareth's mother._

_MORE SHARDAE INFO TO COME IN THE NEXT COUPLE OF CHAPTERS!_


	10. Of Meetings

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything based on Jim Henson's work!!!_

_Ok, so this chapter is a bit shorter then the last one was but I've been busy lately and am trying the best I can to update fast like I promised. This chapter and the next will mainly be between Jareth, Sarah, and Ari. And I'm sorry if you'll kill me by the end, but I have big plans for this story!_

_PLEASE  
PLEASE  
PLEASE  
PLEASE  
PLEASE  
**PLEASE**_

REVIEW!!!!!! 

* * *

Labyrinth 2

* * *

_**Chapter 10: Of Meeting…**_

Silai sat on the throne with Elsie in her arms, impatiently awaiting either of her parents with an explanation as to what in the world was going on. Just as she was about to scream, her father appeared with the mortal girl standing behind him. Elsie jumped out of her sister's arms and over to her father.

"Daddy, that scary lady is behind you!" his daughter said frighteningly as she grabbed a hold of his leg.

"Yes, Elsie she is," Jareth agreed as he reached down and pulled her into his arms, waving a hand to Silai to stand and walk over to him. "Now I want you both to listen to me carefully, Ok?" He motioned over to Ari to step forward. "This here is Arianna. You see, a few years ago, I fell in love with a mortal woman, her mother. Ari is my daughter and will now be living with us from now on."

"What?" Silai exclaimed as she looked over to her half-sister. "This cannot be! I am the heir! I am the one from the prophecy!"

"No Silai, you're not," Jareth snapped back. "The Labyrinth did not choose you and proof of that hangs around your sister's neck, not yours. Whether you like it or not, you are my daughter, but not my heir."

"Sissy?" Elsie stated.

"Yes, Elsie," Jareth stated. "Ari, this is Elsie and Silai, your younger sisters."

Elsie immediately wanted into Ari's arms, which held them open to her as Jareth handed his youngest daughter over. Elsie then hugged Ari around the neck tightly as Ari smiled to her father. She then pulled back and smiled.

"I'm Elsie!" the little girl announced.

"Really?" Ari joked. "I'm Arianna, but you can call me Ari."

"That's a cool name!" Elsie announced.

"So is yours," Ari stated with a grin. "Hey, would you like to have another older sister?"

"Yeah! Silly (Silai) never plays with me," Elsie pouted.

"Aw, well, I will if you want to," Ari responded, receiving another hug from Elsie. Jareth smiled even more and motioned Silai to come over and greet her sister, but the young girl shook her head.

"Silai," Jareth began to say.

"Just because she's my sister doesn't mean I have to accept it right away," Silai stated before running off.

"Silai!" Jareth called out.

"No, it's ok," Ari then stated. "I understand. I would be upset if I were in her shoes too. It's not her fault."

Jareth sighed and nodded. "Perhaps later, I can get her to sit with you for a bit to talk," he said gently.

"Only if she wants to," Ari agreed. "We both have enough on our plate anyway so-"

"Your majesty," a low voice called out.

"Ah, Leonidas," Jareth greeted. "Come, meet my heir, Arianna!"

Leonidas, with wide eyes, bowed to the girl before turning back to his King. "Your majesty, may I speak to you in private?" he asked. The way his voice sounded concerned Jareth greatly. Nodding, he turned to Ari and told her that he had a garden outside to wait in until he returned just before he left with the healer.

Jareth walked over to the door where Sarah lay within, but before he could enter, Leonidas stopped him.

"My lord, there is something you should know," he began slowly and unsurely.

"Yes, what is it?" Jareth asked.

"The woman…you're champion, she is the heir's mother, is she not?" Leonidas questioned as watched as Jareth nodded. "Where did she birth your child?"

"Aboveground I assume since I was not aware of the pregnancy," Jareth responded.

"I was afraid of that sire," he stated. "You see, the champion has been sick for a long while, and though it may not have been apparent to your heir, her mother is very, very sick."

"How sick, Leonidas?" Jareth asked shakily, worried now for the love of his life.

"You see sire, when a mortal gives birth to a fae's child, it is important that the child be born Underground. If the child is born Aboveground, the mother and child can contract a serious disease, an unknown named one that has been around far longer then any fae. If contracted, the child may be lucky, suffering only minor damage, but if not, they would die in the womb. If the mother contracted, which has happened in the champion's fate," Leonidas paused. "There is but one outcome."

"No," Jareth growled.

"Yes, my lord," Leonidas stated shakily. "Death."

Jareth paced himself as he walked into his own bedroom, looking over at the one being, no, angel that stole his heart. Sarah was standing at the balcony, looking out into what he assumed to be the garden; more then likely gazing at their beautiful daughter.

"She's so much like you," Sarah stated aloud, not even looking up at him. "Everything she does, the way she talks, I always loved the way you sang but I was disappointed to learn that she didn't have that talent. I guess that one got traded in for her storytelling."

"Which she got from you love," Jareth responded as he neared her and looked down at Ari. He heard her sigh heavily beside him.

"Yeah," Sarah agreed, her voice sounding a bit raspy. "But still, I always wonder if I made the right choices for Ari." She finally looked to him. "I'm sorry Jareth. I never meant to not tell you about her."

"There was no way that you could have," Jareth stated as he looked her directly in the eyes. "That morning, when I awoke…I had returned here, with the Labyrinth telling me that my destiny was over. Until today, I had no idea what the Labyrinth meant…except, I had some concern for when my necklace disappeared the moment I tried giving it to Silai."

"Silai?" Sarah asked.

"My other daughter," Jareth responded. "I have two other daughters other then Ari. Silai, is the oldest…or so I thought…and then there's tiny Elsie."

"So you're married?" Sarah questioned as she felt her heart break the moment he shook his head.

"I'm sorry Sarah," Jareth began gently. "I had no other choice. When I was no longer aloud back into your life, Shardae was forced upon me by her father and we had an argument that I should marry her before he passed away. When he did, we tried for a divorce."

"But?" Sarah questioned further.

"But Shardae had learned that she was carrying Silai," Jareth responded. "I am a man of honor Sarah; I take care of my blood."

"Will you take care of Ari?" Sarah asked shakily as she turned to look at her.

"He TOLD you?" Jareth exclaimed.

"He had a face that read everything," Sarah explained. "And when I asked, he couldn't lie to me." She shuddered as tears brimmed her eyes. "Just promise me you'll take care of her when I'm gone Jareth; that you'll love her."

Jareth immediately pulled Sarah into his arms, hard against his chest. "Don't!" he yelled. "Don't you bloody hell talk as if you'll die! I won't let you!"

* * *

_More info on Shardae:_

_Shardae is the second niece of Queen Titana_

_Shardae's magical form is a **dark** brown falcon_

_Her magic skills include:_

_**Transformation**_

_**Incredible Healing**_

_**Invisibility**_

_**and**_

_**Control over the winds**_

_Shardae is very fond of Jareth...not in love, but feels the need to be overproctective of the only man to ever give her a miracle...CHILDREN._

_**OK, so the next chapter will have some BEHIND THE SCENES info on Jareth so stayed tuned and keep reading!**_


	11. The Child's Compromise

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything based off of Jim Henson's work!_

_Wow, it's been weeks since I've updated!_

_I'm sorry, I caught this nasty flu that's been going around AND then I got food poisoning so this is the second time I've been on the computer in a long time! Thank you to all of my reviewers, I truly charish each of your comments every time I read them and can't wait to hear what you think of this chapter! Thanks again and please keep reading!_

_PLEASE REVIEW!!_

* * *

Labyrinth 2

_Return to the Labyrinth_

* * *

**_Chapter 11: The child's compromise…_**

Ari sat in the garden that Elsie had lead her to. Never before had she seen such a beautiful place; flowers of all assortments-most she didn't even recognize-were placed everywhere she went. The grass was so green that she couldn't tell exactly what type of green it was, as if it bore no mortal name at all. Sighing, she looked up at the sky and smiled, dancing around with arms wide open. Jareth had told Elsie to lead her here before he disappeared with Leonidas and now she could see why. She then turned to Elsie who was dashing back and forth between bushes, gathering flowers of each kind.

"What are you doing Elsie?" Ari asked in a very friendly tone.

"She's gathering flowers for father," said a cold voice from behind her, and Ari was quite surprised to turn and see Silai. She had her arms crossed over her flat chest, staring hard at Ari as if to study her.

"I guess she does that often?" Ari asked and watched her half-sister nod in response. "I use to do that for my mom when I was young. She would take me to the park near where she use to play in with my Uncle Toby, but we stopped going there together about two years ago when this company asked if-"

"Why are you telling me this?" Silai interrupted angrily. "I do not care about that mortal mother of yours or of the Aboveground you came from."

Ari looked at her, brows raised. "You're lying," she muttered as she studied Silai who almost looked blushed.

"Am not," Silai stated. "If you really are my half-sister, you may as well forget about the Aboveground now."

"And why is that?" Ari questioned.

"You're fae," Silai responded. "And since YOU are the HEIR that means that you should start acting like an heir. Fae do not care for mortals or of beings without magic. From now on, every action you make will be for the Kingdom and your subjects. You cannot afford to fail."

"That's sounds boring," Ari said with a yawn. "And besides, I HAVE to deal with mortals no matter what. And why you ask? Well, one, my mother is one and two, I'm half a mortal."

"No," Silai immediately stated. "Once you crossed into the Underground, your mortal blood turned fae as it should have been. Soon you'll be able to see the changes that it does to your body. It will be as if you were never even human."

Shakily, Ari touched her face as she got a little angry. "How would you know?" she shouted. "It's not like you've ever been mortal! Jesus! Here I am trying to be nice to you and you act like my high school teacher who just made their first impressions on me."

"You're right, I've never been mortal," Silai responded with pride. "But I have grown with the Goblin King, I have visited the Aboveground AND we do have former human servants in this castle, only, they're not human anymore." Ari thought she spotted her shudder. "The process is painful; becoming a fae is never easy. Your body will change, especially your hair. You might have dark hair now, but being the heir to the Labyrinth, it will go blonde in time like Father's. There are two symbols of the De Aisling's family tree. First is the blonde hair and the second is the two different colored eyes."

"If that's so, why don't you and Elsie have two different colored eyes?" Ari asked as her anger backed down to nothing.

"She does," spoke Jareth who appeared before them in a cloud of glitter. "Silai's mother does not approve of the trait so both Elsie and Silai's eyes are hidden behind a Barrier Spell."

Silai bowed to her father. "Forgive me about my actions before father," she began to say but Jareth raised his hand."I should not have pushed you," Jareth stated. "You have every right to be angry with me, but please, do not take this out on Ari. It was not her fault; it was both her mother and I that are to blame."

"How is my mom?" Ari finally asked, the worry coming back into her voice.

Jareth winced at the question and then smiled to Ari. "She'll be fine," Jareth replied without looking at Ari. "She wants to speak with the both of us later but for now, I believe she needs her rest. She's had a very trying day, as I am sure you have had too."

"Yes but, it doesn't even look night here," Ari announced. "How is it that it's dark Aboveground but not here?"

"The mortal realm runs on a different time as us," Silai explained. "For every thirteen hours here, one hour will go by in the real world. It's close to sunset now which means another hour will be by Aboveground." She walked over and lifted Elsie into her arms. "I'll take her to bed, good night Father."

"Good night Silai," Jareth said back to her, grinning as Elsie handed him a handful of flowers before the both of them left. "Well, since my daughter decided to disobey my wishes, I will be the one to show you to your room."

Ari bit her lip. "Will Mother and I really be living with you now, never to return above?" she asked as he held out his arm to her and he accepted.

"Of course," he replied. "Is there any reason why you shouldn't?"

"Its just, we have a life above and I have an uncle I care about who I know will be worried about why we just suddenly disappear," Ari explained.

"Do you mean your Uncle Toby?" Jareth asked, he lead her out of the garden and back into the castle; many of the goblins stopped by to take a look at his heir before running off to do their jobs.

"No, Uncle David," Ari responded. "He's not really my uncle by blood. Mom and him met back a long time ago, when she was an actress and when she became pregnant with me, he was there, helping her with everything. He was even there when I was born. Mom named him as my godfather, but I have always viewed him as an Uncle and friend rather than as anything else."

"It sounds like you respect this man," Jareth announced.

"Oh I do," Ari agreed. "I'm not his daughter, but he's helped raise me and has been there for my mom when Uncle Toby couldn't even send one dime! I love my Uncle Toby, but I never want to actually meet him."

"Never say never my dear," Jareth stated as he lead her down a grand hall with many doors. "As I recall, Toby was a striking young chap!"

"You knew him as a baby, so, that really doesn't count," Ari commented dully as they came to a door. Jareth slowly opened it to reveal the most gorgeous room Ari had ever seen. It was as if the gods had made it themselves!


	12. Of Her Memories

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything based on Jim Henson's work OR JK Rowling's Time Turner!_

_Ok, it has been many many weeks since I've updated and I'm sorry this is so short but I am updating another chapter tonight and that one will be a bit longer. I have been still unwell and my schedule has been hectic so it has been really hard to concentrate on these stories BUT DON'T GIVE UP!!! _

_FREE TIME!!_

_That's right, I just finished a class and have 3 hours open where I can sit in the library and write up these chapters!_

_PLEASE REVIEW!_

* * *

Labyrinth 2

_Return to the Labyrinth_

* * *

_**Chapter 12: Of Her Memories…**_

Sarah watched as Jareth disappeared when Silai started to argue with her child. They weren't really arguing and Jareth wasn't completely concerned but it was apparent that her stepsister was not going to show her to her bedroom. Sighing, she laughed a bit before walking over to her mirror. Her eyes stayed away from her own image, always afraid to look at herself aging; especially now that she was back in Jareth's life again. How could she compare to this new Queen? All she had was half of the bloodline to one of Jareth's children. He didn't love her anymore; his marriage was obvious to that fact. And those beautiful children…she awed at what Jareth's genes could produce. Jareth had stayed exactly the way she last remembered him; a bit more mature but his face still seemed like pure youth even though he was more then likely thousands of years old.

Sighing, Sarah made her way past the mirror to a chest she saw laying near her bed. She had seen it when she awoke but the sun shining from the Labyrinth drew her gaze to the window. Using her weak hands, she slowly lifted the lid only to gasp at what she found. Inside the chest lay all of her childish belongings; including The Labyrinth book her own mother had given her before she left. Silent tears fell down her cheeks as one by one, she pulled out her old belongings to cherish them. For a long time, she had hoped that Toby could find this chest so that she might share it with Ari but Toby said he feared his mother had already ridden of it.

She nearly laughed as she pulled out the stuffed Sir Didymus and statue of Hoggle. The old memories of her adventures with her friends went wild in her head; she couldn't help but enjoy herself. When she came across the book, Sarah held it to her chest as the words of it flowed to her like water or air.

_I wish the goblins would come and take you away…_

_Nothing is what always seems in this place…_

_Hey, her head don't come off..._

_I'll paint your mornings of gold…_

_Just fear me, love me, do as I say and I will be your slave…_

'I would give anything to have accepted your offer Jareth,' Sarah thought to herself. 'I should have never kept Ari from you, or the truth from her.' "I just wish there was something I could do to make things right!"

"_You can,"_ spoke a low voice on the wind.

Sarah gasped. "Who's there?" she asked in a more heroine tone.

_"We are a part of you now, a part of who you use to be," _spoke the odd voice again. _"You left us behind so many years ago, but now you have brought us back a gift and in return, we shall give you something in return."_

"Something in return?" Sarah asked in complete confusion.

_"A choice,"_ the labyrinth stated in return. A cloud of glitter shattered in front of her face and Sarah could see a long necklace appear. _"What you see in front of you is a charm created by the ancient power of the Underground, used many times among young witches and wizards; the Time Turner. We give you the choice to go back in time to accept the offer or to remain here in the present with our heir."_

Sarah's heart nearly stopped beating. She had the power to go back in time. But would she be willing to give up Ari for this? And what about Jareth's other children? Could she be selfish enough to sacrifice their lives just so she can live in happiness?

She began to sob uncontrollably as she shook her head.

_"You do not wish to go back?" _the voice asked.

"No," Sarah responded with a sore throat. "I'd rather die then sacrifice the lives of others for my own well being. Thank you for the offer, but I would like to stay in the present with my child."

_"Very well then, we have a favor to ask of you,"_ the voice stated with a somewhat pleased tone.

"Yes?" Sarah questioned.

_"Give the Time Turner to the heir and have her walk our walls. She will come to understand why she must use the Time Turner,"_ the voice commanded.

Sarah nodded her head. "I will," she replied though not at all happy about the idea that her child had to run the labyrinth. "Promise me that she won't get hurt."

_"We could never hurt our heir,"_ the voice responded. _"We thank you champion, for bringing us the Chosen One."_

"Chosen One?" Sarah asked, but it was too late. A wind blew across her skin and the voice was gone.

* * *


	13. The Child's HalfSister

_Disclaimer: I do not own anything based on Labyrinth!_

_Ok, so I promised another update the last time as soon as Chapter 12 was posted but I got caught up in doing this essay but here are the two updates that I have promised and I don't know when the next one will be up but it will not as long a wait as the last one was!_

_Thank you to my reviewers! I love reading your comments and your ideas on how my story is going. Please continue to do so!_

_**PLEASE **__**REVIEW!!!!!**_

****

* * *

Labyrinth 2

_Return to the Labyrinth_

* * *

_**Chapter 13: The Child's Half-Sister…**_

Ari woke up the next morning in a golden room; so shiny that everything had a reflection. Grinning to herself, Ari wondered how she came to be in this room. The last she remembered was heading out the garden with Jareth, but from there, it all got fuzzy.

_"Morning Princess,"_ spoke a man's voice. Sure enough, Ari turned to see a weird looking man, perhaps a mask on his face, which stood in her room. Only, the man seemed a bit transparent rather then like her.

"Who are you?" she asked calmly, smiling somewhat.

_"We are you, your mother, your father, and your sisters," _he replied.

"Ok, but do you have a name?" she continued to question. He sort of looked like Uncle David, yet not quite.

_"We have many names," _he responded gently. _"But for you, Chosen One, you can give us a new name; one that we might use for you and only you."_

"Hm," Ari thought aloud. "A name to give you; well, it would help knowing what you are exactly."

_"We are the bloodline of your four fathers and their four fathers from generations ago when they first built us with mortal slaves," _he replied sadly.

"Oh, so are you the Labyrinth?" Ari questioned.

_"We are more then just the Labyrinth, Princess. We are the Underground itself," _he stated coolly and most certainly proudly.

"My family made the Underground?" Ari exclaimed.

The man nodded. _"From the minds of mortals and imagination of children," _he said.

"Ok, so you're the Labyrinth-wait, the Underground and I'm the chosen one from the prophecy," Ari repeated. "What are you doing in my room early this morning?"

_"We have come to welcome you," _he started to explain. _"To tell you that your mother has a gift for you; to warn you off what you are about to face in our kingdom and of the rules that it involves."_

"Alright," Ari nodded her head. "Though I'm not entirely sure what is going on."

_"His majesty will explain more but it is us that must tell you the rules," _the man began, _"for if you shall break the rules, there shall be dire consequences."_

Ari swallowed hard but nodded her head.

_"First,"_ he stated. "_Th__e task at hand requires you to travel into the past, and when you do, you are not to be seen at all by anyone. To do so would ruin all of our plans as well as your future. Also, there are two objects in which you must obtain: a broken crystal and the red leather book with Labyrinth written on its cover. Be careful, Chosen One, this task will challenge you to want to do things, say things but you must not. You must let the time flow into its current state. If you break any of these rules, the __Unseelie__ Court __will know and seek you out. This would mean dethroning you and your father which we cannot afford. It is in your best interest that you follow our word."_

Taking everything in at once, Ari could not do anything else but nod in reply. As soon as she did, there came a knock on the door to her left. She turned her head, looking to the door.

"Who is it?" she called out.

"Your beloved step-sister," Silai answered and Ari sighed from the sarcasm in her voice.

"I'll be right there," Ari stated, turning back to the man only to find that he had disappeared and only glitter remained on the floor. Raising an eyebrow, she shrugged and rushed to the door where she met up with Silai.

"Father wants you to meet my mother this morning," she stated, hands crossed across her chest like a thirteen year-old.

"I'll be down in a second, let me get dressed," Ari responded with a curt nod.

"And I'll be waiting to lead you down there," she said a bit too coldly for Ari's taste.

"Well if you're waiting, I don't see why you don't just come in here," Ari sighed. "I'm going to need help putting on the dress anyway."

Silai didn't respond, just waltzed into her half-sister's room with great grace and poise that Ari felt like too much of a tomboy in comparison. But returning to the task at hand, Ari went over to the wardrobe to grab a dress from the assortments in her closet.

"Hey Silai, why don't you like me very much," she asked after a long pause, turning to the girl with a dark blue dress in her right arm.

"Can you not tell why?" Silai braked back. She immediately produced a beautiful crystal in her palm and threw it to Ari who caught it in awe.

"For seventeen years, I have been training for the day that the Labyrinth would accept me as its ruler," she began to say, pacing the floor. "Throughout the Underground all my life, I have been known as the Chosen One, as my father's heir but on the day that he decided to finally hand over the family crescent to me, it disappeared before I could even get my hands on it. One week later, you show up with the necklace around your neck and I find out this morning that the Labyrinth has chosen YOU!"

"Underground," Ari suddenly stated. Silai gave her a confused look. "The man said he was a form of the Underground, not just the Labyrinth. And I don't like this anymore than you do! Sure, I always wanted a father, siblings even, but I didn't want a whole kingdom bearing down on my shoulders! Don't you think its enough that I've gone through hell with you and all you can do is stand there and be a brat about it? I didn't ask for any of this! I don't want to rule a kingdom! I want to be at home with my mom and making plays for a company so that I can see the happy faces of so many people as the actors perform my work!"

The both of them went silent, and Ari swore she heard Silai let out a sigh. Her half-sister then uncrossed her arms and sat down on Ari's golden bed, patting the seat behind her. Raising an eyebrow, Ari moved over to the seat.

"I'm sorry," Silai slowly stated in barely a whisper. Ari grabbed her hand and squeezed. "You're right. I shouldn't judge you and this isn't your fault."

Ari smiled. "It's not your fault either," she said gently. "We were both forced into this situation and it started off badly so how about we start again?" Ari jumped up from the bed and curtsied in front of Silai. "Hello my lady, I am Arianna Leah Williams and I have been told that I am your half-sister."

Silai laughed, nodded and stood to curtsy to her. "Greeting, Arianna. Ari right? I am Silai Alcia de Aisling, daughter of King Jareth of the Goblins and Queen Shardae. You are correct because I too have received word that you are my half-sister."

"I am pleased to meet you," Ari giggled. "As you can see, I have been living in the mortal world all my life and I am curious. I am to be heir to the throne, you see, and so I would really like some help learning how to be a princess, or queen for that matter."

Silai placed her hands on her hips. "Well, what shall I get in return?" she questioned. "For you see, Ari, I am a fae born of the Underground and all favors must come with a price for those who are generous."

Ari cocked her head to the side. "Of what do you wish of a mortal princess?" she asked in return.

Silai grinned evilly.


	14. Her Breaking Heart and His Undying Love

_Disclaimer: I do not own anything based on Jim Henson's work! Or the Time Turner!_

_This chapter is really dedicated to all the Jareth/Sarah fans out there like me!_

_Have you gotten volume 2 of the RETURN TO LABYRINTH yet? _

_I won't reveal any spoilers but for Jareth/Sarah fans, even if you did not like the first one, this volume will not leave you disappointed! I urge you to buy it as soon as you can!_

_Screams in excitment_

_I can't wait for the next one! Does anyone know when the next one comes out?_

_LOL_

_**PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!**_

* * *

Labyrinth 2

_Return to the Labyrinth_

* * *

_**Chapter 14: Her Breaking Heart and His Undying Love….**_

Jareth slowly appeared into Sarah's room, frowning as he found her in the same place he had left her in yesterday. But this time, she looked in his direction and gave him a very weak smile as she noticed that he had brought in a tray of fruits. Placing the tray on the table near her bed, Jareth walked over to her and tried pulling her into his arms, but she pulled away. He tried again, but this time she fought even more.

"I can't be with you Jareth," she admitted in frustration, walking over slowly to the bed and having to catch the bedpost halfway there.

"What do you mean?" he asked as he watched her nearly trip near the bed.

"You're married," she stated, sitting down. "You have two beautiful children with another woman."

"And I also have an amazing child with you Sarah," Jareth replied coolly, gently as to not upset her too much.

"You don't even know her," she said.

"But I'm going to try," Jareth admitted. "I have missed eighteen years of her life, which is a fault the three of us could not control. But we can learn to deal with reality in the present. And yes Sarah, you are right, I do have a wife but I do not love her. Our marriage was a political pawn so that my peers may see me as a respectful ruler. It had nothing to do with love."

"Do you regret it?" she questioned quietly, never meeting his gaze.

"Regret what my dear?"

"Do you regret offering me my dreams that one night?" she asked. "I was a spoiled brat when I ran the Labyrinth all those years ago and I've always wondered what life would have been like if I had accepted your offer. Would I be your queen? Would those children come from me? Would Ari still be here? Would I have ever been raped? Would Toby and I have a better relationship if he had stayed here with us? Would I be dying in your world or living out my youth forever at your side?"

"No body knows the answers to those questions Sarah," Jareth replied as he pulled her cold hand into his. "And I told you before; I am not going to let you die."

"There is nothing you can do," she stated in almost a dead voice, her soul so emotionless that it nearly brought the Goblin King to tears.

"NO!" he yelled, making her wince and gasped as he pulled her into his arms with a hard crush. He was shaking slightly as he held her, but sighed as she wrapped his arms around him. "You won't die Sarah. You can't. All these years, living with Shardae; I don't know if I can stand losing you again. I wish that Silai and Elsie were yours but I love the daughter you brought into our lives. I don't regret a single minute of the night we spent together. I will find a way to save you. I'll find a way to make sure that you live to see our child sit upon the throne. I want you there to help me place the crown upon her hand and recite to her the oath of my four fathers. I want you at my side Sarah, if not as my Queen, then as my heart and my love because without you, I am only a shell of the fae I was the day I saw you running in the park reciting those lines."

Sarah grabbed onto him for dear life and sobbed, hearing his words being choked on by his own tears as the fell down onto her neck.

"Tell me you don't love me Sarah," he whispered to her through his own sobs. "Tell me that you are not my heart; that you can't stand to be by my side through all of this."

Sarah shook her head and cried harder. "I love you Jareth," she cried. "Oh gods, I love you so much it hurts. You're married to another woman and it's not fair anymore. Don't we deserve a chance together? I love you. I love you. I love you!"

He held her close to his heart as they both let out the pain of the years wash over them together. What could not be said in words, they did through their tears.

"We have to tell Ari," he whispered to her again, pulling her away a bit just to see her face. "She has a right to know what is going on."

Sarah nodded. "She's not a child anymore. She's growing up too fast," she admitted sadly.

"Yes, but she will always remain our child Sarah," he stated proudly. "Never forget that she is living proof of our love, and will live on in days showing people that true love can exist." He felt her nod in agreement. He looked at the clock at her wall. "I must go. I told Silai to retrieve Ari and they should be arriving anytime now." He kissed Sarah's forehead. "Shall I bring her after breakfast?"

Sarah shook her head. "Later tonight," she replied. "I don't want to spoil her entire day of getting the chance to know you and the rest of the family."

He nodded and stood up slowly. "I do love you Sarah and I will find a way to cure you," he announced before disappearing in a cloud of glitter. As soon as he was gone, Sarah pulled out the Time Turner and stared at it, thinking of when and how she would give this to Ari.

_

* * *

_

"Of all the times, it had to be today!" spoke a voice from the black depths of the labyrinth. "Why today of all days?"

"They had their reasons," another voice responded. "We have our duties. Do you think you can accomplish this?"

"There's no turning back," the voice responded. "We can't go forward without this being done." Suddenly, in the black depths, a white stick could be seen drawing on the wall in the shape of a window and the two shadows disappeared into the Labyrinth wall.


	15. Of Gatherings

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything based on Jim Henson's work!!!_

_Ok, so I am updating with two new chapters again though I must say, I was kinda disappointed that there were not that many hits on the last two updates! I don't know if I should be updating with two chapters or with one at a time but I will try this again! A new trailer has been posted under RatandCatluver of Return To Labyrinth V2 at if anyone is interested! _

_I really appreciate the comments I got...especially the correction with "forefathers"! I will be changing that so thank you!_

_**PLEASE  
PLEASE  
PLEASE  
RRREEEVVVIIEEWW!!!!**_

* * *

Labyrinth 2

_Return to the Labyrinth_

* * *

_**Chapter 15: Of Gatherings…**_

Jareth appeared in the throne room just as Shardae did and took her spot on the throne; she was refusing to look at him with all her might.

"So what have you been up to my _queen_?" he asked with his Goblin King demeanor.

"I have been curious as to why you brought two humans into our castle," she answered calmly. "But then, I went to retrieve Elsie and she was so excited about her new 'Sissy' that I nearly left here there to find you."

Jareth stood proudly, listening to every word his wife said. "Yes," he stated after she finished. "The girl you saw earlier, and whom you are about to meet, is my daughter." The next thing Jareth knew, he was clutching his face, but still holding his proud pose.

"How dare you?" Shardae growled at him. "You promised OUR child that she would be the heir to your throne!"

"I cannot go against the Labyrinth Shardae," Jareth stated angrily. "The necklace is a simple symbol of the Labyrinth's power; it chooses the ruler of the bloodline and Arianna was born before Silai, therefore, it is Arianna that shall take the throne and be heir to the Labyrinth's power!" He voice grew louder and louder as he towered over his wife. She was in no position to judge her King or the power of his bloodline.

She merely smirked, enjoying the radiance of his anger. "We shall see," she murmured to herself as she heard giggles coming their way. Sure enough, Silai and Ari walked into the throne room, linking arms and smiling. But as soon as she saw her mother, Silai turned cold, releasing Ari's arm and bowing before her elders. She nodded to Ari to do the same in which case, she followed suite.

"You do not have to kneel before us, child," Shardae began coldly. "You are the heir to the throne and therefore, you bow to no one."

Ari raised her head, still confused, but nodded in a bit of understanding. Jareth smiled as he studied his daughter. She was so much like her mother in many ways. Sarah's determination, her sense of dignity, and of course, her lovely features as well. But he could also see that she already bore some of his traits as well; his pride and honor as well as stubbornness. Yes, she would make a fine Queen of the Goblins, but the question was: Did she want to be the Queen?

"Ari, this is my wife Queen Shardae," Jareth announced as he nodded in his wife's direction. "She is the mother of both Silai and Elsie and has reigned at my side for many years now." He then looked back down at his daughter and held out a hand to her. Ari smiled and accepted as he pulled her closer to his wife. "Shardae, this is Arianna Leah Williams, the daughter of my Labyrinth champion Sarah Williams and as I have just found out, is also my daughter which, being first-born before Silai, makes her my heir to the throne." Shardae bowed to the girl and Ari nodded at her to stand. She looked back at Silai who had a huge grin on her face. For once, Silai actually felt relieved not to be the center of attention.

"It is a pleasure to meet you, your majesty," Ari greeted, she looked over to her father. "But excuse me, I wish to see my mother this morning if that is alright with you?"

Jareth smile lessoned at the mention of Sarah. How were they to tell her that her mother was dying? "She is resting now Ari, but wishes to see you later on this afternoon once you, Silai, and I have known each other a little better." Ari frowned but nodded her head, turning back to Silai who gave her father a confused look. Jareth shook his head and ended the subject.

"Come my dears, let us gather into the dinning area for breakfast," Jareth stated, holding out his arms to both of his daughters.

"Where's Elsie father?" Silai asked, looking around.

"She's with a friend," he simply replied. "We will see them in a moment."

"Daddy!" Elsie cried out as she ran towards her father. Jareth chuckled and picked his youngest up. Ari smiled and gasped as a dwarf-like man came from the shadows.

"Sarah?" he asked in a very rough, but surprised voice.

"No Higgle," Jareth replied in a colder but sarcastic tone. "This is Arianna, my daughter as well as Sarah's."

"You're Hoggle!" Ari announced as she rushed over to him and hugged him. "My mom has told me so many stories about you, Ludo, and Sir Didymus!"

Hoggle blushed. "Well, your mum and I are friends little lady," he stated. "I hopes she would remember us." He got angry as he turned to Jareth. "Is Sarah heres too?"

"Of course," Jareth responded coolly. "I would never separate the mother of my heir from our child."

"I wants to see her!" Hoggle demanded.

"She's resting right now Hoggle," Ari answered, though slightly enjoying the little temperament between the two.

"Perhaps when Ari goes to see her, you can go as well?" Silai suggested but Jareth shook his head.

"Sarah will visit with Higgle and the rest of her friends later," he stated. "There are more important matters at hand then just some silly reunions."

"Is that what you considered my mom to be?" Ari growled. "Just a silly reunion?"

"He didn't mean it like that Ari," Silai tried to explain.

"Of course I didn't," Jareth immediately agreed. Shardae narrowed her eyes as his voice softened. Was his heir his weakness, or was it her mortal mother? "I would never say such a thing about Sarah!" He growled as he looked at Hoggle, put Shardae surprised him by placing a hand on him arm and stepping forward.

"Hoggle, perhaps you would like to join us for breakfast, to get to know your friend's daughter more?" she suggested.

"I'll pass," he answered before turning towards Ari. "Core! Don't you be worrying yourself little lady; I'll be nearby in case you and your mum decide to leave this castle." He glared at Jareth again before leaving the room. Jareth sighed heavily as he still received an angry glare from Ari.

Silai walked over to Ari and pulled her towards the table. "He really didn't mean it Ari," Silai said, trying to calm her sister. "Those two haven't gotten along even before either of us was born. They both love your mother so I guess you can say that they're just fighting because they're jealous."

"It still doesn't make it right," Ari finally stated.

"I know, but later, explain the situation to your mom and she'll handle it," Silai explained. "She can probably handle this more than either of us."

Ari sighed. "Yeah, I guess you're right," she admitted in defeat as they sat down at the table.

* * *

"Aw, that was such a cute scene," spoke the higher of the voices from the black depths.

"Oh shut up," the other one replied. "Now come on, we're going to be late and I for one can't miss seeing what happens next!"


	16. Information Processing

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything based on Jim Henson's work!_

_Ok, so here is the second update I promised!_

_Until the end of this chapter, the beginning is information on Faes that will be important throughout this story! If anyone has any opinions on what Ari's Heartbeast should be, please comment about it and I will greatly consider it! I am focusing on one animal but would love to hear other people's opinions as well!_

_**PLEASE  
REVIEW!!!!!**_

* * *

Labyrinth 2

_Return to the Labyrinth_

* * *

_**Chapter 16: Information Processing…**_

"When Silai was born, the kingdom went up in cheers," Jareth explained to Ari while Silai walked on his other side through the market streets of the Goblin City. "But then within her first week, Silai became sick."

"Really?" Ari questioned. "I didn't know fae got sick!"

"I was not aware of this either but infant faes have a very weak immune system after birth," Jareth continued. "Fae births are becoming less and less; in fact, it is more common for a Fae to take a mortal to bear them a child because they chances of the two of them becoming unwell are little chance. Mortals have a very strong immune system at birth. But Silai was very fortunate, for you see, we had a human woman working for us and she had just given birth to a child that was still born. Using her breast milk, Silai was able to gather some nutrients that has made her immune system a lot tougher then mine or her mother's."

"Then what happened when Elsie was born?" Ari asked.

"We knew that Elsie was going to be in the same condition, so we found another mortal mother here in the Underground and was able to find some milk once again before Elsie was born," Jareth replied.

"But what Father doesn't say it that now both Elsie and I detest milk all together," Silai informed her. "Any kind of milk here in the Underground makes us sick and other than iron, it is the only thing that makes us ill."

"What about Aboveground milk?" Ari continued to question in curiosity.

"I've been sick too many times by many different kinds of milk to try any more," Silai stated in disgust. "Maybe in another hundred years but certainly not any time soon!"

Ari gasped as she heard "hundred years" come out of her sister's mouth. She was fae, but Ari was only half-fae. Did that mean she was going to have a shorter life span than the rest of her family.

"How long will it take me before I grow old?" she asked quietly and Jareth paused in his steps to look at his daughter. She was very distraught by this and it made him concerned.

"You are the heir to the Labyrinth, Ari," he began slowly. "You are of my bloodline and half-fae or not, once you wished yourself away to my power-crossed into my domain-your mortality life span quickly vanished from your body."

"But not from my mother's?" She questioned looking up at him but he shook his head.

"She's human, not of the Leanen Sidhe bloodline," Jareth replied sadly.

"But there are ways around that Ari," Silai spoke up. "Many kings here in the Underground have taken human females as their queens and most of them are still alive today! There are spells and many different kind of potions to sustain life in mortals. We just have to find the right one for your mom." She grinned. "You forget that we are magical people my dear half-sister. We are people who make dreams come to life."

"Illusions are our speciality," Jareth agreed. "As well as wishes and imagination. The Underground thrives off of the creativity of mortals, no matter who or where they are. The purpose of Fae's are to guide those dreams, wishes, or imaginations to its rightful path. We create nightmares and illusions to draw them back in even though it seems like it frightens them away. Humans are curious creatures by instinct and follow only what their gut is telling them."

"For each fae born, they are born with a heart beast of their nature that helps teach them the ways of their magic," Silai continued again. "We can morph into that creature or call upon its race for our needs."

"Yes and it is these heart beasts that guides a fae's power as well and explains their person to others," Jareth agreed once again. "For myself, my heart beast is a white barn owl which is a silent creature but deadly to its prey. It flys on currents of winds most of the time, and follows wherever instinct leads it."

"Yup," Silai smiled. "And for me, my heart beast is a black panther. They are creatures of the night, yet respectful for most of its enemies."

"I wonder if I have a heart beast," Ari though a loud.

"I assume that you do," Jareth stated loudly. "Your heart beast perhaps has yet to show itself, which is a bit rare but not unheard of. My grandfather could not find his heart beast until after he became King of the Labyrinth."

"King of the Labyrinth?" Ari asked.

"Yes, you see, every generation or so, the Labyrinth chooses a power source-a body-to host and become one with," Jareth explained. "The last time it occurred, I was but a tiny babe when my grandfather merged within the Labyrinth walls. They say that they can tell when the next King has arrived when the former 'host'-my grandfather in this matter-reappears."

"Didn't Grandmother and her family believe that you were going to be the King of the Labyrinth Father?" Silai questioned.

"They did," Jareth nodded. "But I proved to be unworthy."

"Oh, you mean because of Sarah," Silai announced but saw Ari's confused face. "He had a champion beat the Labyrinth, therefore, he is not strong enough to be the King." She sighed. "The rules are so complex that its hard to even start to explain how every power works down here."

"Which is why a fae is given a heart beast," Jareth agreed. "But you must always remember Ari that nothing is as it seems in this place, so, you can't too many thing for granted."

Ari nodded. "So what happens now?" she asked.

"Train," Silai responded quickly. "You won't be Queen soon but we need to get you ready for that day. Father has to turn 1300 before the throne can be passed on to the next generation and he turns 1300 in two months."

"1300!" Ari exclaimed. "By god!"

Jareth laughed. "I am young compared to many kings Ari. My father is now reaching 5000 and has 12 other children other than myself to worry about. Most of them bastard children mind you by mortals, but they are still my siblings by blood and it is customary that every heir in my bloodline reach 13 children. We are the only family though, that has been known to have 3 pure-blooded faes from two separate mothers, that which I am proud of."

"Will you continue to have more children?" Silai and Ari asked together.

"I don't believe so," Jareth stated. "It all depends on destiny really." He grabbed them and pulled them into a tight hug. "Regardless, I am proud to have you as my daughters."

* * *

"Mom!" Ari cried out as she ran into her mother's waiting arms. Her mother felt skinny, and hot like a fever but Ari couldn't care less. She felt so guilty for all of this yet had no desire to ever pull away again.

"Have you had a good day getting to know your father?" Sarah asked gently as she looked at Jareth with a smile.

"Yes, he showed me the Goblin City and many of the gardens as he and Silai started to explain to me some things about being a fae," Ari began to say when she looked up into her mother's face and saw how pale she looked. "Are you ok?" Sarah frowned as her eyes began to mist over.

"Come sit on the bed Ari," Jareth somewhat ordred in a gentle tone. "Your mother and I have something we wish to discuss with you."

Ari shakily moved over to the bed with her mother and sat on the bed, still wrapped up in Sarah's arms. Something felt wrong in the air. There was a sort of tension that Ari could feel building up and it was making her feel sick inside.

"We love you Ari," Sarah began slowly. "We want you to be happy and I am so sorry that I kept your father's identity away from you but I could never find the right time or way to tell you about him. So I started to tell you stories about my venture into the Labyrinth and about this Goblin King. Along the lines, you picked up that we were in love and that's when you began writing but I thought that at least this way, you had a 'figure' of your father always portrayed in your head." She sighed. "But things haven't gone exactly as I had planned."

Ari watched as Jareth held onto her mother's hand. He sighed as well. "You see Ari, there are sometimes, complications with conceiving a fae child if you are mortal," he began. "It is necessary that the mother remain in the Underground during the pregnancy so that the child may grow to be strong and healthy as well as the survival of the mother."

"Survival?" Ari repeated."There is a rare disease that is magically transmitted should the babe be born Aboveground," Jareth began to explain. "You were caring the disease but as soon as you wished yourself to me, it quickly left your body."

"My mortality," Ari replied and Jareth nodded his head.

"But remember how I said that your mother is still mortal, therefore the disease, or curse you could say, has not left her," Jareth continued.

"I don't understand what you guys are trying to tell me," Ari admitted shakily as her mother wrapped her arms tighter around her.

"We're saying Ari, that I'm very sick," Sarah began again, her voice rough with tears. "I'm dying sweetheart."


	17. Nothing Is What It Seems

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything based on Jim Henson or JK Rowling's work!_

_**NEW ANNOUNCEMENTS!!!:**_

_Starting with the next chapter, I will be receiving help from **Vaelru** since I am not well and will need help with this story! I would like to thank you Vaelru, for doing this for me and expect the next chapter sometime tonight!_

_**ALSO,**_

_if you go to and look under RatandCatluver's vids (my account) you will find a new trailer to this story. It's not the best but is on there for all who are interested. There is also a challenge vid on there for those who like to make music vids._

_**I need more ideas on heartbeasts!**_

_So far, I have two to decide from: white wolf and raven. I love the two suggestions but I would like to hear more before I make my final decision._

_Chapters 18-?(its a few) will **not **be Jareth/Sarah...they will have another moment together but for now, _

_it just won't happen until I have more information out!_

_I am **very** **pleased** with the hits this story is taking but for the moment, **I will only update 1 chapter at a time!** In a few weeks, I will update with two chapters again (I don't know which one but you will just have to see!) and will decide from there if I want to continue updating with two chapters!_

_Thank you to my reviewers! I love your comments! Especially the white wolf comment! That's my favorite animal! **LOL**_

_**PLEASE  
REVIEW!!**_

* * *

Labyrinth 2

_Return to the Labyrinth_

* * *

_**Chapter 17: Nothing is what it seems….**_

Silai had merely been walking down the hallway when a blood-curling scream filled the entire castle and she watched as Ari exploded out of a room, nearly running her over as she ran past.

"Ari?" She called out in concern but Ari ignored her, running farther and farther away. Silai then walked over to the door Ari had burst out from to see the mortal woman in her father's arms.

"Father, what's going on?" Silai asked, surprising the two of them.

"Silai, where did your sister go?" Jareth immediately questioned back, standing, though still holding onto Sarah's hand.

"I don't know," she admitted. "She ran past me crying."

"I will go after her," Jareth announced as he looked down at Sarah with sad eyes.

"No Jareth," Sarah stated. "If we chase after her it will only make her more upset, believe me." She then reached into her pocket and pulled out the necklace which had now been wrapped in handkerchief.

_Let the girl take it to __her;_ spoke the strange voice within Sarah's head. _She will find your daughter and bring her back to you._

Sarah sighed heavily as a couple more tears fell down her cheeks. "Silai, I know you and I have not met yet, but I would ask a favor of you," she began slowly, looking at the girl. Silai nodded for her to continue. "If Jareth or I go after Ari, she will become more distant, but you are near her age and you are her sister." She held out the necklace in her direction. "Please go after her, and take this to her."

"Sarah, what is that?" Jareth asked ready to grab it from Sarah but Silai beat him to it. His daughter nodded at Sarah again, bowing and grinning.

"I'll bring her back here," she said as her body began to morph. Sarah gasped as a black panther slowly appeared before her.

"Be careful Silai," Jareth stated as his daughter turned and ran out of the room. He then turned back to Sarah, who was still shocked and very upset. "Well, my dear, that went well, don't you think?"

"Please my lady, do not cry," spoke an unfamiliar voice in the room.

"Who's there?" Jareth demanded as he posed for an attack in front of Sarah. He then noticed two shadows in the corner of the room.

"We mean you no harm," they spoke and Jareth could sense the magic on them, covering up their disguises.

"What do you want with us?" Sarah asked as she stood up from the bed. "A warning is in order," one of the two spoke. "Something is about to happen; something that could possible change history as we know it. But you mustn't fear what you do not understand for not everything is as it seems."

"We do not know what the outcome will bring, but we come to warn you of the Queen," the other one spoke.

"Shardae?" Jareth sneered in question.

"Yes, my lord," the same shadow responded. "She seeks the throne of the High Queen through her bloodline. However, Silai is not like her mother or you my lord. Let her make her own choices, for when the time comes, it may surprise you which heir shall sit on your throne." With that, they both disappeared.

* * *

_**Near the Labyrinth…**_

_Why me? _Ari thought to herself as she cried and punched the ground. _Was it not enough that I became a princess, I found my father, and now I learn that I will lose my mother? Why must I suffer so many hardships in a place where dreams are suppose to be granted?_

"Because the Fae cannot grant wishes for themselves," spoke a familiar voice close to her. Ari sighed and looked up, surprised to see a black panther rather than her sister's human form.

"Silai?" Ari asked.

"No, it's your consciousness; of course it's me!" the panther exclaimed. "I told you that my form is a black panther!"

"Yeah, but seeing and hearing are two different senses," Ari stated in defense. "What do you want?"

"Well, first off," Silai nodded her head and the handkerchief appeared on the ground before Ari. "You're mother wanted me to give you this. And I want an explanation as to why you burst out of the castle and nearly killed me in the process!"

Ari smirked slightly. "Sorry," she said before her eyes were full of mist once again. "My mom is dying."

There was a tiny gasp from Silai and the panther bowed its head as Silai began to transform into her original form. She then walked closer to Ari and pulled the girl into a fierce hug. Ari accepted it, crying into her sister's shoulder, still wondering why her world was changing so much, so fast.

"I'm sorry," Silai spoke to her. "This really isn't fair. You don't deserve to go through all of this at one time." She pulled away to look at Ari. "But I'll make you a promise: I will be there to help you no matter what." Ari smiled and hugged her sister again before pulling away and looking down at her mother's gift. Un-wrapping the handkerchief, she revealed a golden necklace from within the folds.

"A Time Turner?" Silai exclaimed. "Where on earth did your mother get that?"

"Time Turner?" Ari repeated in confusion.

"It's a wizard tool that allows anyone who wears it to go back in time," Silai explained. "The last time anyone had ever heard of one in existence was thousands of years ago! Only a being of both wizard and fae genes can create a time turner, and then it is said that the being loses all of its powers in the process. This must be the very last of its kind!"

"I could go back in time?" Ari gasped as she placed the necklace around her neck.

_"Thirteen turns,"_ the Labyrinth's voice called out, though Silai could not hear it.

Ari smiled and looked at Silai. "You really intend on keeping that promise of yours?"

"Of course," Silai replied with a raised eyebrow. She was shocked when Ari wrapped the necklace around the two of their necks and began turning the clock.

"What in the Underground are you doing?" Silai exclaimed.

"Figuring out what my destiny really is," Ari responded as they disappeared from their time.

* * *

_**Back in the Castle (Present Time)…**_

"Who were they Jareth?" Sarah asked as she watched the shadows disappear.

"I have a feeling we're about to find out Sarah," Jareth replied as he sat back down and pulled her into his arms. "Their magic was identical to my own, thus, I could not undo their disguises. Whoever they were, we need to take their words with caution." Sarah nodded into his chest.

"Daddy?" a tiny voice came from the doorway.

"Elsie," he greeted with a heavy sigh. She ran to him and held onto his chest. "What's the matter?"

"Mommy scary," the little girl responded.

"What do you mean sweetheart?" Sarah asked in great concern.

"Black ball," Elsie stated, causing Jareth to immediately hand over his daughter to Sarah.

"Jareth?" Sarah questioned, holding the girl.

"Watch over Elsie, and stay within this room!" he ordered as he disappeared from the bedroom.

Sarah nodded and smiled as the girl clung to her. _Oh how I miss Ari at this age,_ she thought to herself.

* * *

_**Throne Room (Present Time Still!)**__**…**_

Shardae smiled as she looked into the black depths of the crystal, watching the whole scene between Ari, Sarah, and Jareth unfold. She laughed hard as Ari ran with the news down the hallway and out of the castle.

"That should teach you," she sneered loudly. Elsie decided to come in at that moment and seeing the black crystal frightened the girl beyond all measure. Shardae's heart stopped as she sensed fear coming from her own child. "Elsie?"

"No," the girl cried, running away from the throne room and more then likely to her father. Sure enough, it was only a moment later that Jareth appeared in the throne room.

The first thing Jareth noticed was the black crystal. His eyes were full of rage and hate as one of his clear crystals appeared in his hand. Shardae merely smiled.

"Sorry to hear the tragic news about your pet, my love," her cold voice stated. "Tell me, how long does she have? A month? Two?"

"Why Shardae?" Jareth questioned, his Goblin King demeanor coming fully into place.

"Why what my love?" Shardae purred as she twirled the crystal around.

"Why are you doing all of this?" he asked, his eyes narrowing even more as he carefully watched the crystal.

"Well, I am sorry love, but this must be done," she replied just as coldly.

"So it was you who started all of this?" He demanded to know. "You gave her the book, you set up her rape, you caused me to hear her call, and you caused me to return to my castle even though you knew I had created a child?"

"Well, yes when you put it that way," Shardae replied. "I needed the child to be born, but I did not anticipate her coming to the Underground or wishing herself away for that matter. They are the rules I am forced to live by Goblin King. If I want Silai to have the throne, this must be done." The black crystal began to levitate.

"Shardae, NO!" Jareth exclaimed.


	18. The Past

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything based on Jim Henson or JK Rowling's work._

_Ok, so this is V and my first chapter together, and we are having some trouble uploading the documents so bare with us during this process. If there are any mistakes, we apologize but are trying to work out the situation!_

_Thank you to my reviewers and especially V! _

_Can't do this without you!_

_**PLEASE REVIEW!**_

* * *

Labyrinth 2

_Return to the Labyrinth

* * *

_

_**Chapter 18: The Past...**_

The girls watched as the world reversed before their very eyes. Years went by in a matter of minutes until suddenly, the time turner stopped and Silai and Ari found themselves at the entrance to the Labyrinth. Slowly, walking around, Ari saw a familiar form from far away.

"Hoggle!" she cried out, running over and catching the small dwarf in her arms.

"Ach! Let go of me!" he screamed, pulling away to stare at her.

"Hoggle?" she questioned as she saw confusion on his face.

"We're in the past now Ari, he would not recognize you," Silai said from a distance as Hoggle walked away, still confused. She began to look around even more when shespotted two forms up on the small hill. Ari caught her gaze and began to walk up the hill, in the shadows as to not be seen. Silai had to cover her sister's mouth as the girl let out a loud gasp when the two forms became clear to her.

"It doesn't look that far," a very young Sarah stated. Jareth began to walk up behind her.

"It's further than you think; time is short," he retorted, leaning in and then pulling away to point at a clock.

"This was when my parents first met," Ari whispered excitedly to Silai and she watched the two of them speak.

"Why did you bring us back this far?" Silai questioned, a bit angrily.

"The Labyrinth told me to," Ari admitted as she moved a bit closer, watching her father fade away and her mother walking down the hill to where Hoggle was.

"The Labyrinth TOLD you?" Silai asked in shock. "And how long has the Labyrinth been talking to you?"

"It only started to this morning, before you came to the door," Ari replied. "It said to me, _'The task at hand requires you to travel into the past, and when you do, you are not __to be __seen at all by anyone. To do so would ruin all of our plans as well as your future. Also, there are two objects in which you must obtain: a broken crystal and the __red leather book __with Labyrinth written on its cover. Be careful, Chosen One, this task will challenge you to want to do things, say things but you must not. You must __let the time flow into its __current state. If you break any of these rules, the Unseelie Court will know and seek you out. This would mean dethroning you and your __father which we cannot afford. It is in __your best interest that you follow our word.'_" She raised an eyebrow. "They also said _'his majesty will explain more but we must __tell you the rules'_ I never got around to talking about it."

"Is there anything else the Labyrinth said?" Silai questioned.

"Only that I would give it a name," Ari replied. "And I haven't decided yet."

"We should probably be on the look out, then, for being spotted, and this book and crystal that the Labyrinth said we should get," Silai stated as she walked down the hill, only to notice that Ari wasn't following. "What's the matter?"

"I just realized that I have the power to change my mom's future," Ari responded sadly. "I can stop her from dying, convince her to accept our father's offer."

"But that would mean that you would be breaking the rules," Silai said calmly. "That would terribly mess up the time stream and causing my future to be non-existent."

"Yeah, I guess you're right," Ari agreed softly, though still pondering on the possibility.

"Come on, I know a short cut into the Labyrinth without using the gate entrance," Silai announced as she lead Ari over to a wall and walked through it. Closing her eyes, Ari held her breath and jumped through.

"You can open your eyes, silly," Silai stated.

When Ari did open her eyes, she was met with a series of paths through the stone walls. There were hands pointing in every direction, the castle looking closer at one glance and then looking farther in another glance.

"How did you do that?" Ari gasped in amazement.

"An old trick from father," Silai replied. "One time, when I was little, I ventured a little too far out of the Goblin City. I was stuck in the Labyrinth for the longest time. I wasn't afraid though. For some reason, I knew the Labyrinth wouldn't harm me and so I just began to search for a way out. Father came and he began to show me a few secrets. I can't control the Labyrinth, but even the Labyrinth can't control a fae." She grinned. "If I had to solve this Labyrinth now, I could get you to the center before you could even blink!"

"When we get home," Ari began slowly. "Will you teach me the secrets?" Silai shook her head.

"Why not?"

"Because when we get home," Silai said really slowly. "I won't need too. One day you'll be Queen. You will be able to control all of the Labyrinth's moves with a single thought. You and the Labyrinth will be partners in a dance, basically, only you are not the one leading. Remember, always, that the Labyrinth has a will all on its own. You can make it angry and you can make the Labyrinth feel like trash, but only if you want complete destruction within the Underground." Ari gulped loudly and Silai smiled. "Don't you worry though; I believe in you."

Ari cocked her head. "Hey Silai?" she began to ask as she followed her through several turns. "Why do you want me to take you Aboveground?"

Silai chuckled at the flashback.

* * *

**_Flashback_**

_"I am pleased to meet you," Ari giggled. "As you can see, I have been living in the mortal world all my life and I am curious. I am to be heir to the throne, it seems, __and so I __would really like some help learning how to be a princess, or queen for that matter."_

_Silai placed her hands on her hips. "Well, what shall I get in return?" she questioned. __"For you see, Ari, I am a fae born of the Underground and all favors must come with a price for those who are generous."_

_Ari cocked her head to the side. "Of what do you wish of a mortal princess?" she asked in return._

_Silai grinned evilly._

_"The day that you become the ruler, I want you to take me to the aboveground," Silai stated, chin held high and with hands on her hips._

_Ari raised an eyebrow, but shrugged. "Your wish is my command," she responded._

_**End of Flashback

* * *

**_

"I was raised by a mother who hated humans, but Father was always taking babies," Silai began to explain. "Eventually, he one day took me up there-I was very young of course and mother had no idea-and I met another baby boy." Silai blushed. "It was a tiny crush, but ever since, I can't get his picture out of my head. His twin was unlucky because his older brother had wished him away. The brother lost and the baby now lives within our palace. He goes by Giyani and works in our stables. He doesn't remember anything about his brothers, but every time I see him, I always think of his brother."

"Aw, that's so cute," Ari giggled. "So you want to go Aboveground to find this crush of yours?" Silai nodded her face red. "Well of course I will then! I wish you had told me this story earlier."

"Ah, look! More ladies!" cried out four unfamiliar voices. Turning, Silai and Ari came face to face with Alph and Ralph, the two headed doormen.


	19. The Past Part 2

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything based on Jim Henson or JK Rowling's work!_

_Let me once again give a big hand to V! She has been a huge help to me with this story! _

_I hope you get better soon!_

_Thank you for all of the wonderful reviewers, I am taking all of the heartbeasts suggestions and going over them as we speak! Oh, and to the reviewer who asked about the black crystal...no that's the Dark Crystal which does happen to be another one of Jim Henson's films! Nice guess though, you almost got it!_

_So, what will happen to our dear Ari and Silai...does them being in the past cause anything to happen in the future? _

_Let's find out!!!_

_**PLEASE REVIEW**_

* * *

Labyrinth 2

_Return to the Labyrinth

* * *

_

_**Chapter 19: The Past -Part 2 -...**_

"You mean Sarah came through here already?" Silai asked the doormen in shock.

"Didn't know the girl's name, but yes," one of the four answered. "Solved the riddle quick, she did! But to which one she went through, we cannot tell you."

"I would guess not," Ari agreed. "But that's alright because you see we're not trying to get to the Goblin City."

"You're not?" another of the four asked.

"No," Ari replied. "Not yet, anyway. We're looking for a red book and a broken crystal."

"Best place to find those would be at the dump I suspect," the first one answered."Everything and anything goes there."

"What dump?" Silai asked. "I've never seen a dump in the Labyrinth!"

"There is one, just outside of the Goblin City," the fourth one answered. "Biggest one inthe Kingdom but to get there, you'll have to go through one of us."

"Guess again!" Silai growled as she transformed in front of them. "Come Ari, you can ride me! I think I know what they're talking about now." Ari grinned and jumped on top

ofher half-sister's cat like body in amazement. "Now hold on!" As Ari did, Silai jumped to the top of the Labyrinth wall and started to dash across the top.

"Isn't this cheating?" Ari asked her sister as she laughed with the wind.

"Only if you're running the Labyrinth," Silai answered as she veered north. The dump hills were high enough to see them from afar, but knowing her father, Silai knew that it would

only be a matter of time before she'd have to jump into the Labyrinth so not to catch Jareth's eye. She only hoped that Ari's mother was enough of a distraction for the moment.

"Ari, what happened to your mother after she went through the doors?"

"In the story, she fell through a shaft of hands where she met up with Hoggle andJareth. He sent the cleaners after her and they ended up meeting some kind of wise man."

"Wise man! Of course!" Silai exclaimed as she suddenly turned towards the greenhedges, jumping down to the ground and turning several corners till they saw an old looking man

with a weird hat walking around.

"What are we doing Silai?" Ari asked, confused.

"If anyone can tell us what direction or path we should take, it's him," Silai started to explain as she began to transform back into her original form, pointing over at the wiseman.

"I've only seen him once in my life, when I was a child and had first learned of theprophecy. I want to know more about it now while I have the chance."

"But we don't know if we even have the time for it!" Ari began to protest. "We can't be seen by anyone!"

"Anyone like Jareth, but I think the wise man can help us out," Silai said.

"Ladies of the Labyrinth?" came a slow, old, and rough voice from a short distance.

Silai bowed slightly before the old wise man. "Yes, good sir, we are," she stated.

"What do you want with us?" his annoying hat answered him.

Ari squealed."It talked!" she exclaimed. Silai laughed.

"It's alright Ari," she said softly. "Things aren't always what they seem, remember?"

"You seek the truth, yet you will find suffering," the old wise man began to say slowly."There are many paths to a Labyrinth, and though you take this one, another will form

shortly."

"What a bunch of crap!" his hat yelled.

"Wise man, I have heard of a prophecy of this Labyrinth," Silai announced.

"There are many, child," the old wise man replied.

"I understand, but I have questions about the one to become the next ruler of theLabyrinth," Silai stated.

"Ah you speak of this prophecy?" He asked and recited:

* * *

_A world of wonders and of dreams _

_Nothing is ever what it seems_

_ Ghastly beasts and souls of friends _

_Soon all of this will be the end _

_Suffer, fall, plunder and kill_

_All from a mistake that could not be stilled _

_Forgive, honor, truth and love _

_Given by an angel sent from above _

_Child of the barren, of a secret that lay_

_Return shall it come to cure all the pain _

_Love conquers evil like light turns to day _

_But do not forget what the old law forbade_

* * *

"Yes, that's it!" Silai exclaimed. "Please, could you tell me more about it? I understand that this will one day be told to the heir, but what if it was told to the wrong person?"

"It will not," the wise man said with a frown. "I am old, child, but wise and I know of whom the prophecy goes to or not. This prophecy is intended for the one to be the heir to

the Goblin Throne." He looked over at Ari, reached it his robes and slowly held out an object to her. Ari reached over as he dropped a bright piece of white chalk into her hand.

"You have a great destiny ahead of you. Let this chalk create a window to the future."He suddenly held out a small box in their direction. Silai reached into her pockets, and

looked to Ari when she could not find anything. Ari reached into her pockets, only to find the Time Turner.

When she pulled it out, Silai gasped."You can't be serious!" she growled.

"We can't keep it," Ari said. "It will tempt us when we return home and it's better to rid of it now." She dropped it into his box, receiving a smile from him as he turned and

left towards a small book-like sitting area. Ari turned and walked away, staring down at the chalk she was given. _Hm, I wonder what this would be used for. He said that it _

_will create a window to the future and since nothing is as it seems in this place, I wonder ifhe meant it literally_, she thought to herself, as she walked over to one of the

stone walls on the other side of the hedge and began to draw a box.

"I can't believe you handed over the Underground's greatest treasure and have now decided to play arts and crafts on the Labyrinth!" Silai began to scream. "Here I was,trying to

help, and you go and-"but her words stopped as the box Ari drew on the wall began to glow. "What is this?"

"I don't know, but I'm going to find out," Ari answered as she climbed through the box, Silai following shortly after.

* * *


	20. The Past Part 3

_Disclaimer: I don't...must we go through this every chapter?!_

_Just a recap for all of my readers: David is Sarah's friend from the first couple of chapters. He has helped her with Ari and helped Sarah during the Labyrinth play in the first chapter! He is mentioned in the next few and still has an important role in my tale so please remember him!_

_Alright, so back to this chapter!_

_This is almost the last chapter in the past...there are two more and then there WILL be a Jareth and Sarah scene! I have loved my reviewes, though there still are not that many with the last chapter! Thank you to those who gave me suggestions on the heartbeasts...I think I have made my decision._

_PLEASE REVIEW!_

_Your comments keep the chapters coming!_

_ALSO,_

_THANK YOU SO MUCH V! YOU ARE A GREAT HELP TO ME!_

* * *

Labyrinth 2

_Return to the Labyrinth_

* * *

_**Chapter 20: The Past ­-Part 3- ...**_

As they passed through the blinding light, both girls fell onto a hard ground minutes later; blinking their eyes to get rid of the white brightness that engulfed them. Looking around, Ari stood slowly as she watched in amazement as her mother fell slowly from the sky into the piles of dump that both her and Silai were in now. Shushing Silai quickly, Ari lead her over to where her mother lay, and watched as Sarah slowly awoke.

"What was I doing?" she asked herself, looking down at her hand and finding the peach that now bore a green worm inside of it. "Ewe! Ah!" Sarah threw it in Ari's direction and Ari caught it in mid air!

"Ewe, Ari, throw that away!" Silai ordered as she backed away from her half-sister.

"No, look again!" Ari stated as she showed Silai the peach as it transformed into her hand to a crystal with a bite mark. "When I was a little older, my mother told me that before she was transported to a ballroom, she saw floating crystals come towards her. When she awoke, she found the peach she had bitten in her hand. I figured the peach must have been from the Goblin King and since my mother bit it, maybe that was the broken crystal the Labyrinth was talking about."

"So you guessed?" Silai asked, un-amused.

"Well yeah, but I was right," Ari replied, grinning and stuffing the crystal within her pockets. "Now we just have to find the red book."

"Well, genius, why don't you figure it out," Silai retorted. "You know your mother better than anyone else, including father, so try to remember what happened next."

"She was lead to her room by the junk lady," Ari explained slowly, trying to remember.

"Her room?" Silai repeated. Both of them looked back and saw that Sarah was following a junk goblin towards a door. Moving closer, Ari and Silai watched in amazement as Sarah walked into her own room. "An illusion!"

"Really?" Ari exclaimed. "But it looks so real!"

"That's father's magic. Probably giving her a sense of small hope to lead her off the path," Silai explained. "All the objects in the room are duplicated except for the key elements that make up her room. It could be a necklace or a mirror or anything really. But the room itself is the illusion that she will feel like she's home." Silai nodded. "Father did a really good job!"

"Maybe the red book is in there and is one of the key elements?" Ari suggested. "I remember hearing my mom tell David about how, when she was younger, she wanted to be an actress, and she had this play she would read from over and over again."

Both girls gasped as Jareth appeared in the dump and started to talk to the junk goblin.

"You are to make sure she stays here," Jareth ordered. "But do not frighten her. Make her feel welcome here and make her believe the room is real. There is only a short amount of time left before we will have our Queen." The goblin nodded and watched the Goblin King disappear within a cloud of glitter. It was in that moment that Sarah opened the door and the junk goblin forced her back into the room.

"He really did love your mom," Silai stated sadly. "The goblins didn't really want a Queen, especially a mortal Ari." Ari looked at her confused. "That's why Hoggle and the others became her friends. Though they loved her in the end, the goblins had formed a revolt because they did not want another cruel heir as our father was. And, oh, believe me, our father was spoiled in these days, but after your mom left, he changed." She sighed and sat back. "Mom said he became weak, that the Labyrinth would not follow his orders anymore so that's they real reason why he married her. But now that I watch them, I don't think Father ever became weak. He was just lonely, searching for the right one and when he did, he forced her away."

Ari nodded in agreement. "I think mom always regrets not taking any of his offers. She wanted Uncle Toby but she fell in love with the Goblin King the moment he appeared in her parent's room," she said slowly.

There was a loud crash and the girl's looked to see the room collapse on top of itself, the junk goblin rushing out with an object on its back; The Labyrinth book. Using her fae magic, Silai rushed over to the goblin, snatched up the book and ran back over to Ari who looked down at the book. Opening the cover, Ari and Silai were shocked to find a hand-written letter on the inside of the cover:

* * *

_Dearest Sarah,_

_I am sorry to hear about your mother and father. I know that we will never be related by __blood but I hope that you will forever call me your Aunt._

_Things will get tough but you must remember to always dream the impossible and live __life to its fullest! This book will guide you to your destiny, but don't tell your father about __it ok? The last thing I need is that man haunting me and proclaiming that I forced his __daughter to become an actress like her mother. __You are a precious thing Sarah. You're mother was a dear friend, but I know you'll make __better decisions._

_Aunty Shar_

_PS: Things aren't always fair!

* * *

_

Gasping, the girls re-read the name over and over again.

"Aunty Shar?" they both exclaimed.

"My mother?" Silai cried out. "But that's impossible!"

There was a sudden gush of wind. Holding onto her sister, Ari looked around and spotted the Labyrinth being staring at her. It began to draw another box in the air, signaling her to draw once more with the chalk before disappearing.

As the winds died down, Ari ran through the dump, Silai calling out her name and following her as she ran to the nearest stone wall, just outside the Goblin City. Ari once again drew a window onto the wall and the same white light appeared.

"Again?" Silai asked, looking to Ari who merely jumped into the window. Growling this time, Silai followed again.

* * *

_REMEMBER! Please review! I love to read the comments and anticipate them daily! _


	21. The Past Part 4

_Disclaimer: I don't own anyting based on Jim Henson or JK Rowling's work!_

_As always, I want to thank Vaelru! There's no story without you!_

_Here it is, the last chapter of the past with Ari and Silai...kinda. Jareth and Sarah will reappear in the next one, and we find out what Elsie's role is in this story. Please remember that if you don't know David, go back to the first couple of chapters to read about his character before you read this chapter. He is an important role and you'll see why now!_

_**PLEASE REVIEW!**_

* * *

Labyrinth 2

_Return to the Labyrinth_

* * *

_**Chapter 21: The Past -Part 4-...**_

This time, Ari and Silai were able to walk out into a weird surrounding. Silai recognized it to be somewhat like the Escher room her father created but this time, it was broken up; pieces of it hanging everywhere.

"What happened here?" She asked herself as she continued to follow Ari.

They stopped briefly when Sarah began to descend from above, gently to the ground. Hiding behind a broken piece, they watched as Jareth appeared before her.

_"Give me the child," Sarah immediately stated. _

_"Sarah beware," Jareth warned. "I have been generous, up until now."_

_"Generous?" Sarah barked. "What have you done that's generous?"_

_"Everything!" Jareth exclaimed. "Everything that you wanted I have done. You asked the child to be taken, I took him. You cowered before me, I was frightening. I have reordered time. I have turned the world upside down and I have done it all for you!" He sighed. "I am exhausted from living up to your expectations, but, isn't that generous?" _

_Sarah looked at him with confident eyes. "Through dangers untold and hardships un-numbered," she began as she walked towards him, causing him to keep stepping back."I have fought my way here to the castle, beyond the Goblin City, to take back the child that you have stolen." She smiled. "For my will is as strong as yours and my-"_

_"Stop!" Jareth ordered. "Wait, look Sarah." He formed a crystal in his hand. "Look what I am offering you." He turned the crystal in his hand. "Your dreams."_

_"And my kingdom is as great," she continued as if she really didn't hear him._

Ari frowned. Could she really allow this to happen? Would she allow her mom to say the words? She started to go towards them when Silai grabbed her arm, placed a hand over Ari's mouth, and continued to watch the scene.

_"I ask for so little," Jareth began to beg. "Just let me rule you and you can have... anything that you want."_

_"My kingdom is as great," Sarah repeated slowly, looking away from Jareth. "Damn! I can never remember that line!"_

_Jareth sighed in relief._

Silai was quite surprised to see such emotions on her father's face.

_"Just fear me, love me, do as I say and I will be your slave," he offered, holding out the crystal. Sarah looked to him and the crystal, thinking hard on her decision but the answer was clearly written on her face._

Ari cringed, burying her face into her sister's shoulder.

_"You have no power over me," she stated in amazement._

"No!" Ari cried out as Jareth threw up the crystal and her mother disappeared from the Underground.

The Escher Room returned to normal and Silai was left holding a sobbing Ari in her arms. Slowly, Silai picked up the chalk and began to draw the small window on the wall next to them. Helping her sister up, they walked through the window.

* * *

Ari was still blinded by the light, but a familiar figure caught her gaze. Turning around, she could not find Silai, but David was there, smiling at her.

"David?" Ari gasped in surprise as she ran to him, clinging to him as she let out the rest of her tears. "How did you get here?"

"I have always been here Ari," David stated slowly, lifting her chin to look at him.

"Where's Silai?" Ari asked looking around.

"She's safe," David replied with a smile. "I just wanted to talk to you for a bit. So much has been happening to you, and I'm afraid it's just not over yet."

Ari backed away a little. "What do you mean?" she asked.

"You ARE the heir Ari," David stated. "You are the heir to rule the Labyrinth; to hold enormous powers for well over 1300 years. You are the destined High Queen after I have taken the throne."

"What do you mean YOU will take the throne?" Ari questioned further.

"That is the fate of all Labyrinth rulers," David began. "When I was told I was to become the Labyrinth ruler, I was given tasks before I could become the ruler. One of the rules included making a prophecy for my next heir. I thought this to be Jareth, however, your mother truly proved to be worthy. I needed someone of both my blood and hers for an heir, so I sent Jareth aboveground and expected her to return but Shardae saw otherwise."

"I don't understand," Ari admitted. "What do you mean of your blood'?"

David stood taller. "I am Divac de Aisling, once Goblin Throne heir to the Goblin Kingdom and now I am the Labyrinth itself. I am also the grandfather of Jareth, current Goblin King," he announced. Ari gasped.

"Grandfather?" she exclaimed. "So that makes you my great-grandfather?" He nodded. "BUT YOU'RE TOO YOUNG TO BE A GREAT-GRANDFATHER!"

"I'll take that as a compliment," he laughed, "but we must get serious Ari," he stated slowly. "Another rule of being the Labyrinth is that I am required to present the next heir tasks to complete before taking my place."

"What tasks?" Ari asked.

"First," he began, "like myself, you must create a prophecy which the next heir shall hear. This prophecy could be told to either the Ruler heir or the Goblin Throne heir. Second, you must do something about Shardae; her powers are very strong but ours are stronger. She employs black crystals; however, the crystal that brandishes your mother's bite mark holds some power, still. Use it to steal Shardae's power from her. This will help your mother greatly. Once the powers are transferred, Sarah will become a fae and thus the curse will be gone." Ari nodded with excitement, knowing that she could now save her mother. "The book must be kept and sent off by the Goblin Throne heir to a single mortal they hope to beat the Labyrinth. If the mortal is successful - like your mother was -he or she must father or bear the next Ruler heir. Ruler heirs may only come from our champions so make sure Silai chooses wisely."

"Silai will be the Goblin Queen?" Ari repeated with wide eyes.

David or rather Divac nodded."She will help you control the powers that we will share with you," he continued. "However, there is one final task that you must complete."

"Yes?" Ari questioned.

"You must create the Time Turner," he announced.

"What?" she exclaimed. "I don't even know how!"

"You don't, but I do," David said with a grin. "I will teach you once you give the Wiseman the prophecy, and ensure Shardae is no longer a threat to this realm." Ari nodded her head.

"Ari?" called out Silai's voice from a distance.

Ari turned towards her sister's form.

"Oh, and one more thing Ari," David exclaimed. Ari turned back to him. "You cannot tell anyone you are the Ruler Heir until the moment I am free from my 1300 years of ruling."

Ari said nothing but nodded her head for the last time before heading towards her sister's blurred shape.


	22. Time Travel

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything...argh! I'm getting tired of doing this! LOL_

_Sorry it took so long to update you guys. I have been unwell and college is just being so hectic since it is getting closer and closer to the end of the semester. I would love to thank my reviewers! I love all of your comments, and to the one reviewer who mentioned that they are also a college student: I FEEL YOUR PAIN! LOL!_

_I know that this is a short chapter but the next one will have a Jareth/Sarah and will be much longer! Only a few chapters left! _

_Please enjoy!_

_**AND PLEASE REVIEW!!**_

* * *

Labyrinth 2

_Return to the Labyrinth_

* * *

_**Chapter 22: Time Travel**_

Ari blinked, finding Silai and herself standing within the Goblin Castle, looking around.

"Are we home?" Ari asked as she stepped forward towards a doorway. Peering through the doorway into the Throne Room where she saw Shardae sitting upon the throne and her father standing in front of her. Silai joined her side.

"_How can this have happened Shardae?" Jareth asked as he held his head down, shaking it slightly in disbelief._

"_I assure you my lord that it was the usual way," Shardae replied never dropping her mask of contempt. Jareth turned away from her, pacing the floor. "Please tell me what you are thinking my lord."_

"_I don't know what to think Shardae," he honestly admitted aloud. "I thought that our arrangement would never hit this milestone."_

"_But we have come to this moment Jareth," Shardae stated. "You are my husband and I now carry your heir." She stood and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Life won't be that bad. Is it terrible that you're going to have a child?"_

"_No," he immediately stated turning around. "I could never blame my child for anything!" He placed a hand over her stomach. _

Silai shivered as if a memory of this scene hit her.

"_A girl," Jareth stated. "I am going to have a princess." Shardae frowned._

Silai growled at her mother's face. She tapped Ari on the shoulder, pulling her away. "I've seen enough," she said as she grabbed the chalk and drew on a nearby wall.

"Silai," Ari started to say.

"Let's just go Ari," she growled again, jumping through the window. Ari sighed and followed.

When they opened their eyes this time, Ari immediately recognized the environment as her house one Christmas morning. The morning after her cat had passed away when she was only five years old. Gasping, Ari pulled Silai into the kitchen as she heard her own stampeding footsteps thunder throughout the house.

"_Mommy, wake up!" the little girl cried out. She charged out into the living room where she grabbed a nearby present._

"_Not so fast love," Sarah's voice immediately called out as she carried out a box, surprising her daughter. "I found this gift from Frugal last night."_

"_What?" the child cried out as her mother placed the box in front of her. Ari ripped off the cover that was placed over top of it and was shocked to find a box of kittens. "Aw!"_

"_Now, we won't keep all of them, but after a few months, you can claim one of them to keep," Sarah stated with a grin, kissing her daughter's forehead. "I'm going to need your help being a mama to them, okay?"_

"_Okay," Ari agreed as she petted the small white runt in the box. It was the only one to resemble Frugal._

"_Alright, now, let me go put them up so that they can sleep and not get buried in your paper," Sarah said as she slowly picked up the box and walked into the back room._

Ari smiled and made a window in the floor, thanking the Labyrinth for the chance to relive this moment in her life. She had forgotten about that morning and how great it felt.

"Your mom is a great woman," Silai stated as they jumped into the window. "You're one lucky person to have a mother who cares that much about you." Ari sighed.  
"She does love you Silai," Ari said slowly. "Just not in the same way my mom does." She moved passed her sister as David appeared in front of them.

"Ari," he immediately stated. "I need a favor of you."

"Who are you?" Silai asked, stepping between Ari and David but Ari immediately jumped around her.

"Yes?" Ari asked.

"I have to send you forward and you must warn your father about Shardae," David said in a panicked tone. "She plans to kill Jareth and will stop at nothing to do so."  
"No!" both girls cried out.

"I know, but you are the only one who can stop her with that crystal," David stated. "If you cannot stop her, she will kill you and the family."

"But what is that going to get her?" Ari questioned in anger.

"The throne," Silai stated in shock. "Has she gone mad? Surely the Seelie or Unseelie Court will not allow such a thing to happen?"

"There is no king, my princess," David started to explain. "Jareth was to become the new High King after becoming the Ruler Heir but he had a champion. There now is no king on the throne to object to Shardae's ways. No one, except for the Ruler Heir." He looked pointedly at Ari. Silai gasped as Ari blushed a bit.

"You are to be the Labyrinth?" Silai asked, watching her sister nod her head. "Who is to rule on the Goblin Throne then?" The man and Ari looked in Silai direction. "What?"

"Yes, Silai, you are an heir," Ari said with a smile. "But we'll discuss this more later after we take care of your mother."

"Are we going to kill her with that broken crystal?" Silai asked with a frown.

"No, just change her mortal," David answered. "I will send you farther into the future but only as far and my magic can take you. I wish the two of you best and we will see each other again soon."

* * *


	23. The Child's Changes

_Disclaimer: I do not OWN ANYTHING that belongs to the one and only Jim Henson!_

_YAY! The newest, and one of the longes chapters is up at last!_

_5 more to go!_

_I do hope Vaelru forgives me for putting this up but I have this schedule I wish to stick to. The last chapter will be up by Dec. 23! It will be my Christmas treat to you all!_

_But here is the bad news:_

_For all who have not read my profile page, reality has hit rock bottom for me. My father is dying, though we have not been given a time limit on how long he has. His body is covered in blood clots and he is more then likely to get a massive stroke very soon. This is why I have now completed the Labyrinth 2 story and will be posting the lasting chapters before Christmas._

_I want to do a sequel to this, but that will be left as an option for me in the future. _

_Whether or not that happens,_

_I want to thank each and every one of you, reviewers and readers for all that you have done in making this story a success!_

_I do hope you continue to read more of my fanfiction in the future!_

_As always: PLEASE REVIEW!_

* * *

Labyrinth 2

_Return to the Labyrinth_

* * *

_**Chapter 23: The Child's Changes**_

_**Present Time**_

_"Why Shardae?" Jareth questioned, his Goblin King demeanor coming fully into place. _

_"Why what my love?" Shardae purred as she twirled the crystal around. _

_"Why are you doing all of this?" he asked, his eyes narrowing even more as he carefully watched the crystal._

_"Well, I am sorry love, but this must be done," she replied just as coldly._

_"So it was you who started all of this?" He demanded to know. "You gave her the book, you set up her rape, you caused me to hear her call, and you caused me to return to my castle even though you knew I had created a child?"_

_"Well, yes when you put it that way," Shardae replied. "I needed the child to be born, but I did not anticipate her coming to the Underground or wishing herself away for that matter. They are the rules I am forced to live by Goblin King. If I want Silai to have the throne, this must be done." The black crystal began to levitate._

_"Shardae, NO!" Jareth exclaimed_.

The throne room began to fill with black smoke as the black crystal began to spin around in its place. Jareth vanished from the room quickly, appearing before Sarah and Elsie.

"What's going on Jareth?" Sarah exclaimed as she stood up with the child in her arms.

"It's Shardae," Jareth immediately explained. "I must get the two of you out of here now! She means to destroy the castle and all who inhabit it!"

"What about Ari and Silai?" Sarah asked as she ran into Jareth's arms.

"I don't know," Jareth admitted as they vanished from the room.

* * *

_**A few days ago (In the Underground)**_

Ari and Silai grunted hard as they fell flat on their stomach's to the ground.

"Well that was wonderful," Silai stated sarcastically. "We're not even in the castle!" Ari joined her at the top of the hill that over-looked the entire Labyrinth.

"He said he would take us as far as he could," Ari said as she began to walk to the front gates. "I just wonder if we're back in present times or-"

"Sarah?" a rough voice called out from a small pond-like pool outside the gate.

"Oh! It's Haggle," Silai announced.

"Hoggle!" Ari exclaimed.

"What in the Underground are ya doin' here then little miss?" Hoggle questioned

Ari grinned. "Goblin King is my father Hoggle," she stated.

"What?" he exclaimed. He looked to Silai who nodded her head. "But Sarah-"

"I'm not Sarah." Ari stated. "I'm her daughter."

Hoggle sighed. "I should've believed the little feller," he spoke lowly. "I little goblin told me he saws Sarah bein' carried to the castle wit' Jareth. And there is a lot of sayins 'bout the real heir returning."

"We have to return to the castle Hogwart," Silai growled in frustration. "My mom has gone crazy and it's up to the two of us to stop her."

"It's Hoggle," Hoggle growled right back. "But I's will help ya. Fer Sarah."

* * *

_**Present Time**_

As they ran into one of the gardens, Sarah saw a very familiar face running towards them.

"Hoggle!" she cried out, handing Elsie over to Jareth and running to her friend.

"Sarah!" her friend exclaimed in joy, but paused as he looked past her to the castle.

Jareth took the moment to look back, shocked to find his magnificent castle turned into a hideous black mountain-like structure.

"Ah!" Sarah screamed, falling.

"Sarah!" both Hoggle and Jareth screamed. Jareth caught her in his other arm as the both of them fell to the ground.

Sarah was crying, wrapping her arms around her own waist and trying to curl up into a tight ball.

"It hurts!" she cried.

"Hog-Head, watch over Elsie," Jareth ordered as he pulled off a glove to place it on her forehead. "Sarah."

"Jareth," she continued to cry, but reached up with a shaky hand and placed it on his cheek.

"Don't leave me," he begged.

"It hurts so much," she stated.

"I know, but you have to be strong," Jareth said with hushed words. "I love you so much Sarah. I am so sorry."

"You gave me a daughter," Sarah stated slowly. "You gave me a reason to keep on living…and a reason to still have dreams, my angel." Her breathes became pants, eyes closing.

"Sarah!" Jareth exclaimed, pulling her even closer to him and feeling so helpless.

"Move!" cried out a familiar voice.

* * *

_**Back A Few Days**_

_"We have to tell Ari," he whispered to her again, pulling her away a bit just to see her face. "She has a right to know what is going on."_

_Sarah nodded. "She's not a child anymore. She's growing up too fast," she admitted sadly._

_"Yes, but she will always remain our child Sarah," he stated proudly. "Never forget that she is living proof of our love, and will live on in days showing people that true love can exist." He felt her nod in agreement. He looked at the clock at her wall. "I must go. I told Silai to retrieve Ari and they should be arriving anytime now." He kissed Sarah's forehead. "Shall I bring her after breakfast?"_

_Sarah shook her head. "Later tonight," she replied. "I don't want to spoil her entire day of getting the chance to know you and the rest of the family." _

_He nodded and stood up slowly. "I do love you Sarah and I will find a way to cure you," he announced before disappearing in a cloud of glitter. As soon as he was gone, Sarah pulled out the Time Turner and stared at it, thinking of when and how she would give this to Ari._

Hoggle had led them down a corridor, but it was Ari that was drawn to her mother's room when she heard the tears. Seeing what Ari was doing, Silai immediately casted a small spell to hide their appearance, ignoring the fact that Hoggle had ran back out of the castle.

Ari growled after watching the scene.

"Of all the times, it had to be today!" Ari cried from the black depths of the labyrinth walls. "Why today of all days?"

"They had their reasons," Silai responded. "We have our duties. Do you think you can accomplish this?"

"There's no turning back," Ari stated. "We can't go forward without this being done." Suddenly, in the black depths, a white stick could be seen drawing on the wall in the shape of a window and the two shadows disappeared into the Labyrinth wall.

When they came to, Ari and Silai recognized the breakfast scene.

_"Is that what you considered my mom to be?" Ari growled. __"Just a silly reunion?"_

_"He didn't mean it like that Ari," Silai tried to explain. _

_"Of course I didn't," Jareth immediately agreed. Shardae narrowed her eyes as his voice softened. Was his heir his weakness, or was it her mortal mother? "I would never say such a thing about Sarah!" He growled as he looked at Hoggle, put Shardae surprised him by placing a hand on him arm and stepping forward. _

_"Hoggle, perhaps you would like to join us for breakfast, to get to know your friend's daughter more?" she suggested. _

_"I'll pass," he answered before turning towards Ari. __"Core!__ Don't you be worrying yourself little lady; I'll be nearby in case you and your mum decide to leave this castle." He glared at Jareth again before leaving the room. Jareth sighed heavily as he still received an angry glare from Ari._

_Silai walked over to Ari and pulled her towards the table. __"He really didn't mean it Ari," Silai said, trying to calm her sister. "Those two haven't __gotten along even before either of us was born. They both love your mother so I guess you can say that they're just fighting because they're jealous."_

_"It still doesn't make it right," Ari finally stated. _

_"I know, but later, explain the situation to your mom and she'll handle it," Silai explained. "She can probably handle this more than either of us."_

_Ari sighed. "Yeah, I guess you're right," she admitted in defeat as they sat down at the table._

"Aw, that was such a cute scene," Silai said from the black depths.

"Oh shut up," Ari growled. "Now come on, we're going to be late and I for one can't miss seeing what happens next!"

She drew on the wall again, falling through the opening and pulling her sister with her. Ari jumped when she realized where she was.

_"Be careful Silai," Jareth stated as his daughter turned and ran out of the room. He then turned back to Sarah, who was still shocked and very upset. "Well, my dear, that went well, don't you think?"_

"Please my lady, do not cry," Ari said slowly.

_"Who's there?" Jareth demanded as he posed for an attack in front of Sarah. He then noticed two shadows in the corner of the room_.

"We mean you no harm," Silai called out _and Jareth could sense the magic on them, covering up their disguises. _

_"What do you want with us?" Sarah asked as she stood up from the bed._

"A warning is in order," Ari spoke. "Something is about to happen; something that could possible change history as we know it. But you mustn't fear what you do not understand for not everything is as it seems."

"We do not know what the outcome will bring, but we come to warn you of the Queen," Silai announced.

_"Shardae?"__ Jareth sneered in question._

"Yes, my lord," Silai responded. "She seeks the throne of the High Queen through her bloodline. However, Silai is not like her mother or you my lord. Let her make her own choices, for when the time comes, it may surprise you which heir shall sit on your throne." With that, they both disappeared.

* * *

_**Present Time**__** (a few minutes before Sarah collapses)**_

Ari collapsed as the reappeared within the Labyrinth walls.

"Ari!" Silai exclaimed as she caught her sister. It was then that David appeared before them.

"It's alright," he stated slowly, kneeling beside the both of them. "This is the moment of her change. All human half-breeds suffer this when their magic first appears."

Silai nodded and held onto her sister tightly as she started to notice that her sister's hair was turning blonde as well as her body becoming more fey-like.

"Ow!" Ari exclaimed before suddenly passing out.

"Ari?" Silai called out. He sister stopped breathing. "Ari?"

Ari took another breathe, one much slower and relaxed. She opened her eyes slowly and saw a small child looking at her. The child smiled and waved.

"_Hi_," the child stated within her head.

"_Hello_," Ari greeted back. "_Who are you_?"

"_The future_," the child replied. "_I haven't been born yet, but I am the next heir to the Labyrinth. And I am here to tell you my prophecy so that I can follow it when I have actual flesh._"

"Did I do that too?" Ari asked.

"_Of course_," the child giggled. "_And so did all of the Labyrinth ancestors. We all create our own prophecy to follow. It's like setting clues for us to learn before we take on all the responsibility._" The child smiled brighter. "_You want to know the prophecy?_" Ari nodded.

_Of times of dread and silly thoughts_

_and cries too hard to hear-_

_intent, undead, and full of lies_

_powe__rless shall the serpent appear._

_When hearts will bleed of thinning white_

_and rain shall turn to black_

_a child born of the purest fo__rm_

_shall bring the royals back._

_To succeed in what's been done__t_

_he child must first learn to die._

_For from the darkness shall come li__ght_

_but only with a baby's cry._

_When the moon is full and blood is red_

_the Ancients will come at last,_

_to set things right and undo the wrong_

_the child must face the past._

_There will be death and there will be pain_

_but hope is in the clear._

_For what has been will come again_

_and dissolve the world of fear._

Ari blinked, looking up and seeing Silai shocked face studying her body. Sitting up, Ari looked down and noticed slender, gloved hands as well a very petite body. She pulled on her now golden hair to see if it was real, and it was.

"Ari," she heard David's voice whisper to her at her side. She turned her head to him. "It's time."


	24. And So It Begins

_Disclaimer: I don't own...sighs...I'm tired of saying this!_

_Ok, I was planning on updating later this week, but I might be busy so I am updating this story even earlier then expected. Vaelru is back working with me! Yay, I missed her!_

_And as for the reviewers from the last chapter, thank you! My dad is a little loopy but he's not in much pain at the moment._

_I realized after I had posted that I made a mistake. There are now 3 chapters left._

_-sniffs- Yes people. There are only 27 chapters!_

_Thank you all!_

* * *

Labyrinth 2

_Return to the Labyrinth_

* * *

_**Chapter 24: And So It Begins**_

"Move!"

Jareth looked up to see a young woman running in his direction as well as Silai and another man. Narrowing his eyes, he lied Sarah on the ground and jumped in front of her, ready to defend her.

"What is the meaning of this, Silai?" Jareth questioned his daughter as he stared hard at the blonde-haired woman.

The woman laughed, placing her hands on her hips. "That is the second time you've given me that look Dad," Ari stated, blushing at the word 'dad'.

Jareth's jaw dropped, walking over to his eldest.

"Ari?" he asked. "How?"

"Your genes," she replied with a grin but a gasp from her mom tore her away from her father's side to Sarah's. "Mom!"

"Use the crystal, Arianna, it is the only way to save your mother," David stated as he watched the heir.

"Who are you?" Jareth asked and David smiled.

"You were but a tiny babe when we last met, Jareth," David stated, crossing his arms across his chest. "And you used to call me Grandpa."

Jareth felt like fainting but Silai walked over to him, hugging him.

"It's okay, father," she said slowly. "We'll explain everything after we deal with my mother."

"Where is she?" Ari questioned as she stood, her back turned towards the black castle; hands clenched hard into a fist.

"The throne room," David answered, looking in the same direction. "This black magic is strong, Ari. You have to convince her somehow to hold the crystal and then you must speak the words '_trayt onok paeans'_."

"What does that mean?" Ari asked, turning to David.

"I Bind Thee," he pronounced. "It will strip her of her powers and of her fey life force."

"What about Sarah?" Jareth questioned as he moved back to Sarah's side. David walked over to him and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"She is in a coma, Jareth," David stated. "And you need to help your daughter defeat your wife. I will watch over Sarah and make sure that no harm comes to her." He turned to Silai. "I believe your sister has a gift to give you before she and your father leaves."

"You mean I can't go?" Silai argued.

"You can, but I need to talk to you about an important matter first before you go off to join them," he replied coolly. "Ari."

Ari nodded her head, walking over to Silai and handing her the red Labyrinth book. Jareth growled at the sight of it, but it was ignored.

"You are to give this to the one you think will come out as champion," Ari stated.

"What do you mean?" both Silai and Jareth questioned.

"It will be explained in time," David said. "Go Jareth and Arianna. Seal the witch's fate"

"Let's go Dad," Ari ordered as she dashed off towards the castle.

"Wait a minute Ari," David shouted after her. Ari stopped, turned around to him. David then began to raise his arms as thunder rolled through the sky. Everyone gasped as the ground started to shake, causing almost everyone to fall to the ground; everyone except Ari and David.

Roots shot out from the ground, grabbing a hold of Ari's legs as a lightening bolt shot out of the sky and at Ari.

"Ari!" Jareth and Silai screamed as the girl's cry rang out when the lightening bolt hit her, full force.

There was a blinding white light that surrounded them in a bubble-like hold which lasted only minutes. When the light dimmed, Jareth, Hoggle, Elsie, Silai, and David found themselves staring at a tall and beautiful white wolf.

"Her heart beast," Silai gasped.

David walked over to her and placed a hand on her head.

"I bestow upon this heir, the power of the ancient faes," he announced. "_Sinai Yer stet wends Underground. Poise heirs inerter jillaroo Arianna de Aisling_."

The wolf made a whining sound as a gust of strong winds blew through her fur and almost as if through her very being. It was in that moment that Silai took a knee to the wolf, bowing her head in submission. Jareth followed suite, smiling slightly as he held onto Sarah in his arms. Hoggle got on both knees, bowing in a servant pose as little Elsie made a cute curtsy, though not exactly knowing what was going on.

"You are the Labyrinth now, Ari," David announced. "You are the protector of this kingdom and it is up to you what happens in your realm. When you reveal your prophecy to the wise man, you will be summoned by your magic to the true center of the Labyrinth where you bond for 1300 years. The Goblin Heir will help you find your next heir but it is in your responsibility to ensure their succession." He smiled. "Your prophecy is nearly complete dear 'niece'. There is but one more part that you must complete, but you will discover what that is in time." He pointed towards the castle. "Now go!"

The wolf looked to Jareth, barked, and then took off towards the castle. Jareth nodded to Silai and she took his place at Sarah's side. Kissing her on her forehead, he vanished in a cloud of glitter.

* * *

_**The Castle**_

"Well, it seems as if I am in trouble," a loud, monstrous voice chuckled as Jareth and the white wolf burst into the castle, running through the corridors to where the old throne room once stood. "The Labyrinth sends me my dear fae who lost his heart to a human slut and the stubborn product to my own succession."

As they reached the throne room, Ari shifted back into her fae form, standing back to back with Jareth as they looked around the room for Shardae.

"Show yourself, you witch!" Ari ordered.

"So rude," Shardae's voice stated with great sarcasm. Her body formed in front of Ari and Jareth immediately jumped in front of his child. "Shall I tell you, dear Arianna, how it is that you came to be?"

"Don't, Shardae," Jareth growled.

"Oh, what is wrong, my love?" she asked. "Scared that she will think poorly of her own mother when she learns that just before she was conceived, she was raped?" Ari gasped.

"What?" she questioned.

"Yes, she was," Shardae replied. "By my very own son."

"You have been barren!" Ari exclaimed. "Until Silai was born, you were not suppose to have kids!"

"Sad, but true," Shardae stated with a frown. "But dear old Daddy decided to leave me a gift before he wanted to take it away from me forever. A son. But I was young and I had a sister who had just married a human man. To keep him under his spell, she needed a child. I had one and so she raised him for me."

"Toby," Jareth announced in shock. "But Sarah-"

"That human whore would never know her brother nowadays even if she walked by him on the street," Shardae shouted. "It was Toby; the boy she thought was her own brother, which raped the woman. It was I who placed the book within the woman's hands. And who is to say that the HEIR to the Labyrinth is really the daughter of the Goblin King?"

Jareth growled deeply. "She IS my daughter Shardae," he stated coldly. "It is MY magic that flows within her pure body. It is MY blood that makes her fae features resemble MY family genes. It is MY eyes within her that will be the last thing for you to see. And I swear upon my children that you will NEVER harm anyone of my genes EVER again."

Shardae smirked. "It's only forever, my love; not long at all," she repeated. "Your own words are they not?" She turned to Ari. "You may yet rule the Underground, but one day, and yes dear child; the day will come when you want to know the truth. You will find out that you are NOT the child of Jareth and in fact part of my bloodline."

Ari shook her head. "I never will," she shouted. Shardae narrowed her eyes and threw a black crystal towards Ari and Jareth.

"Watch out!" Silai shouted as she ran into the room, shoving them to the side as the crystal flew out into the corridor from which they came.

"Silai?" Shardae asked in a non-surprised tone. "You take sides with someone who will ruin your chances at the throne."

"No, I welcome it!" Silai cried out. "I will take the throne but YOU NEVER WILL!"


	25. Just Fear Me, Love Me

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything that belongs to Jim Henson._

_This is a short update, I know, but there are two more left and they will be much longer then this!_

_I want to give a huge THANK YOU to Vaelru! She has been so much help for me and I greatly appreciate all that she has done. I would like to dedicate these last three chapters to V and wish her a very Merry Christmas!_

_PLEASE REVIEW!_

* * *

Labyrinth 2

_Return to the Labyrinth_

* * *

_**Chapter 25: Just Fear Me, Love Me**_

Shardae came at the trio again, throwing another crystal. Jareth jumped in front of his girls, creating a powerful barrier.

"It is useless, Shardae," he stated as a sword appeared in his hand.

"Always the one who is quick to judge, my love," Shardae announced as she threw another crystal. Jareth blocked it but missed a black bolt of lightening shooting towards them.

"Father!" Silai and Ari cried out as Jareth was hit directly in the chest with the blast. Rushing to his side, they both could get no closer than a foot around him.

"What's going on?" Ari questioned as she tried to touch her father but was stung by another darker barrier around him.

"It's iron, dear," Shardae replied as she grabbed Ari by the hair and raised her up into the air. "It is fatal to all faes. The poor man. Once it touches your skin, a fae goes into a coma-like state. It will be only a matter of minutes before his skin goes into a white sheet and his screams fill the whole Underground. After that, his body will start to disappear into ashes which are how he will stay for many years to come."

"No!" cried out a child's voice. Everyone turned to see little Elsie standing in the entrance way.

"Elsie!" Ari cried out as she reached into her pocket and rolled the broken crystal to the little girl. "Give your mom a gift!"

"Don't be foolish!" Shardae growled as she pulled harder on Ari's head. "Elsie, sweetie, why not go outside and wait for me in the garden?"

"Daddy?" Elsie called out as she waddled over to him. She cried when she was shocked by the barrier. Silai pulled the young girl into her arms as she cried.

"Look what you've done, Mother!" Silai screamed. "You have turned into your father!"

"Shut up!" Shardae shouted as she threw Ari to the side, stomping over to Silai. She took her hand and slapped her daughter across her face. "I will NEVER be like him!"

"Mommy hurt Daddy!" Elsie screamed as she threw the crystal at her mother. Shardae caught it immediately.

"_Trayt onok paeans!" _Ari immediately screamed. She gasped when nothing happened.

"Aw, it seems like your plan failed," Shardae said slowly as she studied the broken crystal. "You are so stupid. A broken crystal has no powers in it once the spell has been used. But no matter!" Shardae twisted the crystal around her hand and the crystal was whole again. "I shall renew a spell made just for you!"

"That is it MOTHER!" Silai shouted as she stood. "YOU WILL NOT WIN!"

"Not now dear, Mommy is busy," Shardae brushed her off as her eyes stayed focus on Ari.

"NO!" Silai screamed. She ran over to her mother and grabbed the witch by the collar of her dress. "YOU HAVE NO POWER OVER US!"

The crystal suddenly burst and the room was surrounded in a bright light. The Queen's cries could be heard echoing the Underground as a fae's life force, was drained from their being.

"Silai? Elsie?" Ari called out through the white light.

"_Remember our prophecies_!" the child's voice cried out.

_A world of wonders and of dreams  
Nothing is ever what it seems  
Ghastly beasts and souls of friends  
Soon all of this will be the end  
Suffer, fall, plunder and kill  
All from a mistake that could not be stilled  
Forgive, honor, truth and love  
Given from an angel sent from above  
Child of the barren, of a secret that lay  
Return shall it come to cure all the pain  
Love conquers evil like light turns to day  
But do not forget what the old law forbade._

_Of times of dread and silly thoughts  
and cries too hard to hear-  
intent, undead, and full of lies;  
powerless shall the serpent appear.  
When hearts will bleed of thinning white  
and rain shall turn to black;  
a child born of the purest form  
shall bring the royals back.  
To succeed in what's been done,  
the child must first learn to die.  
For from the darkness shall come light  
but only with a baby's cry.  
When the moon is full and blood is red,  
the Ancients will come at last,  
to set things right and undo the wrong;  
the child must face the past.  
There will be death and there will be pain,  
but hope is in the clear.  
For what has been will come again  
and dissolve the world of fear._


	26. Do As I Say

_Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING THAT BELONGS TO JIM HENSON!!!_

_One more chapter left, my fellow readers!_

_This story has made a HUGE impact on the way I will write the other stories. And, this story has made me want to write more and more Jareth/Sarah stories!_

_I hope that you will continue to read more of my fanfics, as well as come back every so often to read this one again!_

_Thank you, loyal reader and reviewers!_

_I love you all!_

_**This is coming up ahead of schedule. My father is dying and I will be off the computer for a while. I will have both of the final chapters up today and hope you guys forgive me for doing so. Thank you guys so much for all of your support, and I hope you enjoy the ending to my fanfic!**_

* * *

Labyrinth 2

_Return to the Labyrinth_

* * *

_**Chapter 26: Do As I Say**_

"Ari," David's voice called out to her as she slowly opened her eyes to see his blurred shape. "Wake up dear."

"Is she-?" Ari began to ask, sitting up, when she felt her sister's hand on her shoulder. She looked up to see Silai smiling at her.

"Mom is going to be just fine," Silai stated reassuringly. "She'll just have to get use to her human form for the rest of her life, but I think it's for her own good." Ari sighed.

"That's good to hear," she admitted. "And Dad?" Butterflies began to fill her stomach as Silai's face dropped.

"We can't figure out what's wrong," she said, looking over her shoulder at their father who was still lying on the ground. Ari gasped to see her mom holding onto Jareth's hand, crying.

"Mom!" Ari exclaimed as she shot up and ran into her mother's waiting arms.

"David handed me the crystal when Shardae passed out," Sarah explained as she rubbed her daughter's back, tears still falling. "But when I tried giving the crystal to your father-"

Ari looked at Jareth and saw that a beautiful crystal lay within one of his hands.

"Dad," Ari whispered to him, Sarah loosening her group on her daughter. "Dad?"

"Ari," Jareth's raspy voice answered though his eyes remained shut. Ari gasped and grabbed the hand her mother had been holding. "I'm sorry."

"What?" she asked.

"For not being there…growing up," Jareth's rough voice replied.

"You'll be there for my future," Ari stated firmly, tightening her hand in his. "And you were there for me."

He chuckled. "How?"

"I saw you in my dreams," Ari slowly said with a smile. "In my stories, in mom's eyes, but the dreams were the ones that held you the most. You were always there, protecting me from any nightmares. And when I was awake, you were in Mom's words as she woke me with a story." Tears fell from her eyes as her words slurred. She gasped once again as she felt Jareth's hand move from her hand to her face; his eyes cracking open slightly to stare at her.

"It's only forever," he began to sing slowly. "_Not long at all; lost and lonely. That's underground; Underground_." A tear from his face. "Don't cry, Ari."

"I can't stop," she admitted as she fell onto his chest, sobbing into it as both of her parents rubbed her back.

"Arianna," David called out to her and she looked in his direction. "You can save him."

"How?" she immediately asked, head still on Jareth's chest.

"You are the Labyrinth," he replied. "You are the Underground. All the magic from every fae within this universe is at your disposal."

"But how-?" Ari started to question when the Wise Man rushed in. "If I tell him the Prophecy..."

"It might save him Ari," Silai stated in awe. "Do you know it?"

Ari nodded her head and looked back to her parents.

"I love you two," she said slowly before walking over to the Wise Man.

"Do you wish to tell me something?" The old Wise Man asked very slowly, but winked when he was done. Ari grinned and opened her mouth.

_Of times of dread and silly thoughts  
and cries too hard to hear-  
intent, undead, and full of lies;  
powerless shall the serpent appear. _

When hearts will bleed of thinning white  
and rain shall turn to black;  
a child born of the purest form  
shall bring the royals back.

To succeed in what's been done,  
the child must first learn to die.  
For from the darkness shall come light  
but only with a baby's cry.

When the moon is full and blood is red,  
the Ancients will come at last,  
to set things right and undo the wrong;  
the child must face the past.

There will be death and there will be pain,  
but hope is in the clear.  
For what has been will come again  
and dissolve the world of fear. 

"Well said my lady," The Wise Man replied with a bow.

"Ari!" Sarah exclaimed as she looked to her daughter and saw that she was becoming more translucent. Ari turned to her and smiled, though not exactly looking in her direction.

"Father," Silai announced in awe as her father's body began to glow brightly.

"_I give my half-blood life force to you, Dad_," Ari's mystic voice cried out on the wind. "_From here, until the end of time, the two of us will be together. We share the same magic as much as we share the same blood_."

Jareth slowly opened his eyes more, sitting up as Sarah fell into his strong arms.

"_You can now withstand iron_," Ari continued. "_And when the day comes for me to take my rightful place as High Queen, I shall bestow a fitting gift upon my parents_."

"Ari," Silai began to say as she walked over to her ghost-like sister who smiled in return.

"_Looks like it's time Silai_," Ari stated. "_But you know what? It's your choice this time_."

"Ari!" David protested angrily.

"_It is my choice who shall be heir, right?"_ Ari questioned with narrow eyes. "_Well, I say that it should be Silai's choice. Just this once_."

Silai grinned and looked at her father with a triumphant look. Jareth rolled his eyes but nodded in agreement, shocking his poor grandfather to death. She turned back to her sister.

"I don't know," she said sarcastically, cocking her head to the side. Ari laughed.

"_You do know that the job gives you the chance to go Aboveground_?" Ari asked. "_And a chance to find a human man all for your own_?"

"Then I guess you have yourself a Goblin Queen," Silai announced as she kneeled before her sister with a bright smile.

"_Done_," Ari agreed.


	27. 2000 Years Later

_Disclaimer: HA, THE LAST TIME! I do not own anything based on Jim Henson's work!_

_Here it is! Merry Christmas you guys and I hope you enjoy this final chapter or RETURN TO THE LABYRINTH!_

_I want to do a sequel, but whether or not that will happen-time will have to tell!_

_As V had told me earlier, let me cite these songs for you!_

_The first one that Ari, Silai, and Elsie are singing is "Once in a Lifetime" by Jem. It comes from the Eragon soundtrack and is a very interesting song!_

_The second one, we all know is "As the World Falls Down" by the ONE AND ONLY David Bowie from the Labyrinth Soundtrack!_

_I have greatly enjoyed writing this story and will continue to make more in the future! _

_Thank you._

_Gook Luck._

_And MERRY CHRISTMAS!_

* * *

Labyrinth 2

_Return to the Labyrinth_

* * *

_**Chapter 27: 2000 Years Later**_

"I stand before you all," spoke a loud voice before thousands of strong fae families. "I stand as the Highest Power. I stand as your wisest leader. I stand as one who has seen what others have not. Yet in all that I stand before you as, nothing gives me greater joy then to announce that I, Queen Arianna Leah de Aisling, have made my decision on my first proclamation as High Queen." She stared upon her people, looking over at the many faces that looked at her in awe. She grinned brightly as she saw Silai wave to her with her one arm. In her sister's other arm lay a small blue bundle; her nephew.

Silai had married a half-breed fae like Ari fifty years shortly after she had became the Goblin Queen. Not more than ten more years later had the birth of their first son; Zale sent thrills throughout the Underground. And sure enough, Elsie married one hundred years afterwards to the Prince of Alsea and immediately produced a daughter, Areola. Now, Subaru lay within Silai's arms.

Ari sighed as a brush of wind ran past her body. She looked farther across the room and saw her translucent nephew smiling at her and waving. She smiled in returned before looking over her left shoulder, to her beloved parents. Jareth nodded his head to her as Sarah's eyes told her everything.

Ari turned back to her people and raised her hands slightly in the air as if to hold a large document in front of them. "I proclaim, that henceforth, from this day until the end of time: mortal love with a fae will be accepted and acknowledge through the courts," she announced as a rumble of protests began. "And that marriage between our two races, shall also be accepted and acknowledge without any prejudice."

She frowned slightly at the crowd's reaction. "My people, if you cannot accept my proclamation, then you cannot accept me as your Queen." She turned and pointed to her parents. "I am the daughter of Jareth de Aisling and Sarah Williams. I have proven to many courts as well as to a wicked family that I am not the product of my mother's rape just because a crazy witch was over jealous at a mortal.

I am fae now, only because fate sought out my blood, knowing that one day, I would stand before you all and tell you of my tale; of my history and of my mortality." She stood firm. "My people, you have no choice in my decision, but I hope that in time, you will come to accept the mortals and their love for it was mortals who created this world. And as a wise king once told a mortal girl in her fight to save her baby brother," Ari paused, turned and winked at her father who grinned. "It's only forever, not long at all."

The crowd went silent as they stared at Queen Arianna in confusion. How were they to react to this?

In the silence of the crowd, Silai looked around at all the stunned faces, including that of her dear husband. Sighing, she slowly stood up, clapping loudly for all to hear. All faces turned to her, but Silai's eyes remained on Ari. Elsie was the next to stand, as were their husbands until everyone in the entire room were applauding to the Queen.

David took the opportunity to step forward beside Ari and stomp his large staff upon the stairs that they stood upon. The crowd went silent as they looked at their previous High King.

"The first proclamation of Queen Arianna has been set," he announced. "So it has been said, so it will be written."

* * *

_**In the Castle beyond the Goblin City**_

"Dance magic dance, father," Silai begged as she watched the old Goblin King play with his grandson. "Please! It has been a long time since you've sung for any of us."

Jareth sighed deeply as Sarah laughed at Silai's plea.

"I know of one song that I wish to sing again, but I haven't found the right time to sing it," Jareth admitted to his daughter as he handed Sarah his grandson. "Though, with Ari's new proclamation, I might just get my chance."

Ari suddenly appeared out of nowhere, with many wrapped boxes in her arms.

"Did I hear someone call my name?" Ari asked sarcastically as she raised an eyebrow.

"Of course not, dear Queen," Silai replied just as sarcastically. Both of them laughed as Silai's husband, Jason, took the wrapped presents from Ari. "Merry Christmas."

"And to you," Ari stated as she hugged her sister, grinning at her father. "Now what did I hear about my proclamation?"

"Ah the advantages of High Queens," Sarah announced as she walked up to her daughter, Subaru in one arm. "Super-hearing must be a drag, love."

"Not when you know how to use it correctly, mom," Ari said as she hugged her mother. "But Dad has yet to answer my question."

"I must say, you must get this impatience from your mother," Jareth stated as he walked over to his daughter. Sarah elbowed him.

"If that's true, then she got the ill-temper from you," she proclaimed.

"Merry Christmas to you too Dad," Ari said as she hugged her father tightly. "I hear Elsie won't join us for Christmas this year?"

"Well she said she can't make the trip," Silai answered Ari as she led her sister over to a sofa, near a fireplace. They started celebrating Christmas the year Silai became Queen and it was usually a gathering in the Throne Room with a grand Christmas tree, but this year, Silai insisted they have it in a new room Jason had designed himself. "Something about trouble in her Kingdom with some new renovations?"

"_She's trying to build her own Labyrinth_," breathed in a male voice as Zale's translucent body slowly appeared before them. "_Runs in the family I suppose, eh Gramps_?"

"Zale," Silai warned.

"_Sorry, mother, couldn't resist_," he stated with a mischievous grin. "_But do tell Grandpa, when are the two of you going to get married? Ari has established that the marriage would be legal now_!"

"And we are grateful, Zale," Sarah replied coolly. "But really, there is no rush when you have eternity. We've been together for 2000 years and we could remain so for another 2000 before the thought even crossed our minds!"

"Well, your mind, my dear," Jareth stated, causing everyone to look to him as he smirked. "As I was clearly stating beforehand, there was a song I want to sing again when opportunity presented itself." He suddenly got on bended knee before Sarah, causing his family to gasp. Reaching into his pocket, he pulled out a small box.

"Jareth," Sarah said in awe as she opened the box to reveal a small silver ring with a crystal lying on the top of it.

"Sarah, Ari has given us a chance to finally make our union to share with the rest of our kin," Jareth began slowly. "And I have always dreamed of the day when you would walk down that long isle, and we would say our vows to each other, to our children. I would not miss the chance that Ari has given us this new coming year and so I ask you Sarah Celine Williams: will you do me the honor of becoming my wife?"

Everyone held their breaths as Sarah smiled at Jareth. She leaned forward, placing a hand on one cheek.

"I never thought you would ask, Goblin King," she stated as Jareth grabbed her, kissing her, and twirling her around the room. The room exploded into cheers and tears.

_Finally_, Ari thought to herself. _A family_.

* * *

_**Few Months Later**_

_It's time to move out of the darkness  
Use what you feel inside  
Your faith alone will guide you  
Feel the turning tide_

The song filled the room as the couples floated across the floor. But two pairs of eyes stayed focused in pride at the two main singers on the stage.

_It's in your heart  
It's in your soul  
Don't be scared, keep believin'  
I know you know deep inside that your time has come_

Suddenly, a third singer joined the group as they joined together in hand holding.

_Once in every lifetime  
If you do believe  
Man can move a mountain,  
Change the course of history  
How far we've come, so far...  
From home_

As the music died away, the couples slowed to a stop as they applauded the three sisters. Ari, Silai, and Elsie took a bow to the on-lookers.

"Thank you so much," Ari stated as she stepped forward. "But at this time, will the Bride and Groom please take the floor for their first dance?"

Jareth smiled as he took Sarah's hand and lead her to the center of the floor. Pulling her close, he nodded to Silai who cued some familiar music with a wave of her finger. Sarah leaned her head against Jareth's shoulder, tears coming to her eyes as they began to sway with him.

_There's such a sad love  
Deep in your eyes, a kind of pale jewel  
Open and closed within your eyes  
I'll place the sky within your eyes_

Sarah smiled, singing along with her husband.

_There's such a fooled heart  
Beating so fast in search of new dreams  
A love that will last within your heart  
I'll place the moon within your heart_

_As the pain sweeps through  
Makes no sense for you  
Every thrill has gone  
Wasn't too much fun at all  
But I'll be there for you-oo-oo  
As the world falls down_

Jareth pulled her away, a bit, twirling her and staring deep into her eyes.

_I'll paint you mornings of gold  
I'll spin you Valentine evenings  
Though we're strangers till now  
We're choosing the path between the stars  
I'll leave my love between the stars_

_As the pain sweeps through  
Makes no sense for you  
Every thrill has gone  
Wasn't too much fun at all  
But I'll be there for you-oo-oo  
As the world falls down_

As the music stopped, Jareth kept Sarah within his arms.

"Just fear me, love me, do as I say and I will be your slave," he whispered to her.

Sarah smiled, pulling a hand up and allowing a crystal to appear in her hand.

"Do you want it?" she asked sarcastically.

"And forget the baby?" Jareth questioned back, placing his hand on her flat stomach, shocking the crowd into an uproar of applause. Sarah, stunned, threw her arms around Jareth.

"You have all the power over me," she slowly whispered into his ear, before leaning in and kissing him passionately on the lips.

* * *

_So it was said that Queen Arianna ruled the Underground for as long as she saw fit, never once taking a King or bearing any children like Queen Elizabeth of the Aboveground. _

_Zale became the High Prince of her court, ruling on mortal dreams being recognized for their power. He married Pixie Princess Liana, and it was his daughter that became the Labyrinth after his time had ended. It was also Zale, which found both Karen and Shardae guilty of the rape of his grandmother Sarah Williams. _

_Lady Sarah gave birth to a little boy, whom she named Toby, though her husband was reluctant to the idea._

_Queen Silai ruled the Goblin Kingdom for 1300 years until Subaru became of age, but our story does not end here._

_Remember, nothing is what it seems and that it's only forever, not long at all.

* * *

_

Thank you V for all that you have done! I hope you forgive me for putting this up way to early, but I don't know when I will be on this site again. It will be a while but thank you regardless for all that you've done!


End file.
